Forbidden Love
by MarianeHime
Summary: Kyoko partiu para a america após descobrir seus sentimentos por Ren. Dois anos depois ela vouta. Será que Ren e ela se encontrarão? Será Ren capas de dizer seus verdadeiros sentimentos a Kyoko? E Shou? Ele será perdoado? E que filme é esse que Kyoko fará?
1. Chapter 1

_OIIII! Essa é a primeira fic que eu posto aqui, mas primeiramente..._

_Skip beat e seus e seus personagens infelizmente n me pertencem!_

_Segundo, eu n sou a altora dessa fic estou a penas repassando. espero que gostem, boa leitura ^-^  
_

– Moooookoooooo-saaaaaaaaan! – uma garota corria pelos corredores. Ela tinha os cabelos alaranjados, olhos dourados e usava um vestido salmão. Ela estava correndo ema uma garota de longos cabelos pretos, usando uma saia e uma blusinha de alça.

– Môo! Você tem que gritar toda vez?! – Kanae pergunta, irritada pela atenção que agora todos davam as duas garotas.

– Moko-san! Eu senti sua falta! – Kyoko tenta abraçá-la, mas é impedida.

– Mooo, já entendi!

– Você não sentiu minha falta, Moko-san? – Kyoko pergunta com os olhos de um cachorrinho abandonado. Kanae hesita ao ver aquele olhar.

– N-n-não me olhe assim.

– Eu sabia... Moko-san me odeia... – Kanae olha para Kyoko, agora sentada de frente para a parede, mergulhada em uma profunda aura de depressão, com pequenos demônios a sua volta, apesar de ninguém poder vê-los.

– Eu senti sua falta também! – Kanae diz, e logo Kyoko estava abraçando-a, com um sorriso.

_"Com certeza ela se recupera rápido"_

– Então? Você é a atriz representante do Japão. Não tem trabalho? – Kanae pergunta, entrando na sala do departamento Love Me.

Kyoko agora tem 18 anos, e á poucos meses foi votada a melhor atriz do Japão. Todos os dias recebia várias propostas de dramas e filmes. Seu papel como Yui em um drama protagonizado por ela e Tsuruga Ren, sendo ele o seu par, recebeu prêmio e foi lançado até na América. Depois desse papel, a carreira de Kyoko decolou, e agora não era mais uma simples novata, e sim uma atriz profissional.

Kanae ainda tinha dificuldades de aceitar que Kyoko era melhor do que ela, mas estava feliz pela melhor amiga.

– O presidente me chamou. Eu terminei uma sessão de fotos mais cedo, e corri para cá para ver você.

– Sobre aquele perfume?

– Sim. E você Moko-san? Faz mais de duas semanas que não nos vemos. Como vai o drama com o Hiou-kun? – Kyoko pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

– Bem. – Kanae vira o rosto, irritada com a expressão de Kyoko.

– Ele já se declarou pra você?

– Do que você está falando?! Ele tem só 14 anos! Eu tenho 19! É pedofilia!

– Ohhh, então você também gosta dele? – o sorriso de Kyoko aumenta.

– Já chega! Nossa amizade acabou. – Kanae se levanta.

– Não! Eu paro! Por favor! – Kanae para de andar, paralizada. Não porque Kyoko se desculpou, mas porque ela não conseguia se mexer. O ar de repente estava pesado e os demônios de Kyoko estavam enrolados em suas pernas e braços.

– Não vamos deixar você ir...

– Afinal, você é uma amiga... – Kanae sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo. Então de repente o ar se tornou leve.

– Senta aqui Moko-san. – Kyoko pediu quase chorando.

– Ta, ta. – ela sentou – e você?

– O que tem eu?

– Tsuruga Ren e você. Como vai? – Kanae não pode deixar de evitar escapar uma risadinha ao ver a expressão de Kyoko. A garota tremia e suas bochechas estavam totalmente vermelhas.

– N-n-não tem nada! Tsuruga-san é meu sempai.

– E o amor da sua vida. – Kyoko olhou para Kanae mais vermelha ainda.

– Moko-san! Não fale desse jeito. Diga: ele é o seu respeitado sempai.

– E a pessoa que você ama.

– Não é!

– Você me disse na última vez que nos falamos que gostava dele. – ao ouvir isso, Kyoko olha para baixo.

– Eu disse "Eu acho que gosto dele". Não disse que era o a-a-amor da minha vida.

– Kyoko, somos melhores amigas, certo?

– Sim, sim! – os olhos dela brilham.

– Então, melhores amigas não tem segredos uma da outra certo?

– Sim.

– Então me conte agora quais são seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Tsuruga Ren.

– Moko-san! Você é má!

– Ah é? Então, a partir de agora não temos mais nenhuma relação. Não somos melhores amigas.

– Nããããããããããããoooooooooooooo! – Kyoko se joga, agarrando as pernas de Kanae. – Moko-san não diga isso!

– Somos melhores amigas ou não?

– Somos! Melhores amigas!

– Estou esperando.

– Eu... só não sei direito se eu gosto dele. Talvez seja só admiração como uma kohai. Tsuruga-san é gentil com todos, comigo também. Acho que eu apenas tenho respeito e admiração por ele.

– Você já se apaixonou antes certo? Pelo Fuwa. – Kanae se arrepende na mesma hora. Ela falou uma palavra taboo.

O ar ficou pesado, em volta de Kyoko uma aura de ódio e ressentimento se destacava, com pequenos demônios fazendo uma dancinha e jogando pragas em Fuwa.

– Kyoko! Quer tomar um sorvete na lanchonete? – Kanae pergunta rapidamente e todo o ódio que estava no quarto desaparece.

– Moko-san! – Kyoko pula de alegria.

_"Meu deus, essa foi quase"_

Elas saem da sala e vão andando pelo corredor.

– Você sabe quando está apaixonada certo? Afinal, já experimentou isso antes.

– Sim. – Kyoko diz, com uma aura de felicidade por estar indo comer com sua melhor amiga – Mas com o Tsuruga-san é diferente.

– Por que?

– Porque ele é **_o _**Tsuruga-san. É o homem mais desejável do Japão. Todas as mulheres estão apaixonadas por ele. Só não quero confundir meus sentimentos porque ele é gentil comigo.

– Kyoko, tem um teste bem fácil para saber se você estar mesmo apaixonada por ele.

– Sério? Qual?

– Abrace ele. – Kyoko congela no meio do corredor.

– Hã?

– Abrace ele. Se seu coração bater mais rápido, é porque você gosta dele.

– Moko-san, é o Tsuruga-san! Eu nunca faria algo assim! Ele é meu sempai e eu sou só uma kohai. É desrespeitoso!

– O que tem demais? Apenas arraste ele pra uma sala vazia e faça. Você não vai perder nada certo?

– Ele vai me odiar! Além disso, mesmo que eu goste dele, nunca vou ser correspondida.

_"Ela é idiota? Ou finge? Pelo amor de Deus."_

– Por que?

– Eu sou apenas uma kohai. Uma amadora no mundo do entretenimento e uma atriz novata.

– Você é a representante do Japão.

– Mas eu não me comparo ao Tsuruga-san! Ele é como um Deus, e eu sou a formiginha se comparamos nossas habilidades.

– Kyoko! Essa sua humildade ta me deixando maluca! Eu não vou aceitar perder pra alguém que se diz ser uma amadora!

– Moko-san... Me desculpe, apenas não consigo imaginar o Tsuruga-san prestando atenção em mim.

– Por que?

– Ele é o homem mais desejável. Todas as mulheres amam ele e eu sou só uma kohai pra ele.

– Ele disse isso?

– Não, mas...

– Então como você sabe que ele não gosta de você?

– Eu...

– Kyoko, você é uma mulher, é atraente, uma das melhores atrizes do Japão, conhece ele há mais de 2 ano única que consegue irritar ele de um jeito estranho. Ele só mostra algum sentimento de verdade quando está com você.

– Então ele me odeia mesmo. – Kyoko entra em depressão na porta da lanchonete.

– Hã? Como você chegou a essa conclusão? Eu acabei de dizer que ele age diferente com você porque você é especial pra ele!

– Por que ele me odeia ele age diferente... – Kyoko afundou mais ainda na depresão.

– Não! Não é isso!

– Não é? – Kyoko olha para a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Tsuruga-san gosta de...

– Eu gosto de que? – uma voz grossa, mas suave ao mesmo tempo, interrompe a conversa. Kanae e Kyoko olham e vêem Tsuruga Ren ali, parado sorrindo, com seu empresário, Yukihito Yashiro ao seu lado.

– Kyoko-chan? O que está fazendo ai no chão?

– Estou curtindo minha solidão por ser odiada.

– Odiada?

– Quem odeia você, Mogami-san? – Kyoko olha para Ren e depois para Kanae.

– Tsuruga-san, qual sua relação com Kyoko? – Kanae pergunta rapidamente.

– Eh? Relação? – Ren sente Yashiro ao seu lado segurando uma risadinha.

– Sim.

– Por que?

– Eu sabia. Ele me odeia. – Kyoko volta a afundar na depressão.

– Mogami-san?

– Me desculpe por não ser uma boa kohai. Eu sinto muito se eu lhe envergonho. Sinto muito se eu lhe irrito só por estar perto de você. Acho melhor eu...

– Espera ai! – Yashiro diz – O Ren não te odeia Kyoko-chan.

– Ele odeia sim.

– Não odeio não, Mogami-san. – Ren diz.

– Não...odeia?

– Não. Por que eu odiaria você?

– Por que eu sou a única que consegue lhe irritar, então eu pensei...

– Eu pareço irritado?

– Não.

– Então pronto. Se eu lhe odiasse não consideraria você uma amiga.

– Eu sou sua amiga?

– Claro. – Ren estende a mão – Você está atrapalhando a passagem Mogami-san.

Kyoko se levanta imediatamente e se curva.

– Desculpe por fazer presumir seus sentimentos de forma errada. Eu com certeza farei meu melhor a para ser uma boa amiga... – Kyoko sente uma dor no seu coração e para de falar, olhando para o nada.

– Kyoko-chan? – Yashiro olha preocupado para ela.

– Ei, Kyoko. O que deu em você? – Kanae pergunta e Kyoko olha para ela.

– Moko-san, está doendo.

– O que?

– Mogami-san, você está machucada?

– Está doendo.

– Não seria melhor ir para a enfermaria?

– Não! Eu... não precisa. – Kyoko olha em volta – Tsuruga-san, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

– Vim pegar uns documentos.

– Ah. – Kyoko olha para a hora e depois olha para Ren com um olhar desconfiado – Você comeu?

– Sim. – ele responde imediatamente. Rápido demais.

– Tsuruga-san.

– Não. – Ren abaixa a cabeça, como se fosse uma criança levando uma bronca.

– Eu não acredito nisso! Yashiro-san! – Kyoko pula em cima de Yashiro – Você tem que alimentar ele! Se não ele passa o dia todo com um bolinho de arroz!

– Me desculpe!

– Tsuruga-san não sabe cuidar do próprio corpo! Você tem que fazer ele comer pelo menos 3 vezes por dia! Se ele ficar doente e não puder trabalhar, como vai se responsabilizar?!

– Sinto muito!

– Tsuruga-san!

– Hum? – ele pergunta desinteressado.

– Você vai comer agora!

– Mas eu não estou com fome.

– Mesmo assim, precisa se alimentar! – Kyoko faz algo que surpreende a todos, inclusive a Ren. Ela segura a mão de Ren e o arrasta lanchonete adentro. Yashiro olha de boca aberta, e depois começa a pular de alegria por Ren.

– Ei, você está planejando alguma coisa não é? – Kanae pergunta, olhando para Yashiro.

– Talvez.

– Apenas saiba de uma coisa. Se ele machucar Kyoko ou fazê-la chorar uma única vez, eu vou ter a certeza absoluta de acabar com a sua e a vida dele. Está me entendendo? – a aura assassina saindo de Kanae assusta Yashiro, que concorda lentamente. Kanae vai atras de Kyoko e Ren, e depois de alguns segundo Yashiro segue-a. Eles se sentam e observam Ren olhando para uma bandeja cheia de comida.

– Você não espera que eu coma tudo isso, certo? – Ren pergunta, escondendo a felicidade por ver Kyoko depois de vários dias e por ela se importar tanto com ele.

– Coma. Quando eu achar que é suficiente, você para.

– Mogami-san, é impossível.

– Oto-san come 20 a 50 porções dessas. Não é impossível. – Kyoko responde e enche uma colher com sopa. – Abra a boca, Tsuruga-san.

– Mogami-san, está todo mundo olhando.

– Não me importo. Você tem que comer. – ela adquire a personalidade da Mio.

– Eu posso comer sozinho. – Ren diz, meio envergonhado pela situação.

– Ren, apenas deixe ela te dar na boca. – Yashiro diz, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Yashiro-san! – Kyoko aproveita e enfia a colher na boca de Ren.

– Está gostoso, certo? – então a personalidade de Setsu, irmã de Cain Heel.

– Setsu, eu posso comer sozinho. – Ren diz, entrando na personalidade de Cain Heel.

– Sou estou preocupada, onii-san. – ela pega outra colherada de sopa. – Abra a boca.

– Não.

– Ei, o que eles estão fazendo? – Kanae sussurra para Yashiro.

– Não faço a mínima idéia. Por que ela está chamando o Ren de onii-san?

– Eu vou comer, por isso, me de a colher. – Ren estende a mão e olha para Kyoko. Ela entrega a colher e olha, esperando.

– Coma, onii-san. – Ren coloca uma colherada na boca. – Não é tão difícil é, Tsuruga-san? – Ren não responde e continua comendo.

– Você tem que cuidar de si mesmo. Afinal, você é um profissional. – Kyoko diz, atingindo o ponto fraco de Ren.

– Kyoko, você não ia e encontrar com o presidente? – Kanae pergunta.

– Sim. Com licença, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san. – Kyoko sai andando e desaparece. Na mesma hora, Ren afasta a bandeja de comida.

– Ren, o que está fazendo?

– Não estou com fome.

– Mas a Kyoko-chan disse para comer.

– Ela não está aqui certo?

– Errado. – Kanae diz. Ren sente uma aura maligna atrás de si e olha, encontrando Kyoko, de braços cruzados.

– M-mogami-san! Você não tinha ido falar com o presidente?

– Tsuruga-san, você não ia comer certo?

– Sim, eu ia.

– Tsuruga-san, mentir é feio.

– Não estou mentindo. Eu apenas não disse quando eu ia comer.

– Tsuruga-san!

– Hai, hai. – Ren puxa a bandeja e volta a comer. Mesmo a contragosto, estava gostando de toda a atenção que Kyoko estava lhe dando.

– Eu vou embora, mas depois eu quero saber se comeu.

– Pode deixar, Kyoko-chan. Vou ter certeza de que ele coma. – Yashiro diz.

– Sim. – dessa vez Kyoko realmente vai embora. Depois de uns minutos, Ren acaba de comer e vai para o escritório de Sawara-san com Yashiro.

– Ren, você viu a preocupação que a Kyoko-chan mostrou por você? – Yashiro pergunta e Ren ignora, já sabendo onde isso levaria – Talvez ela goste de você.

– Impossível. – Ren responde. Ele tinha experiência própria para deixar que aquelas palavras o afetassem. Kyoko era simplesmente... cega ao amor. Ele suspira e entra no escritório.

– Presidente, Mogami-san está aqui.

– Ah, mande-a entrar.

– Sim. – depois de alguns segundos, Kyoko entra pela porta e faz uma pequena reverencia, sentando-se. Ela olhou para o homem na sua frente, vestido de caubói. Kyoko não se surpreendia mais com a excentricidade de presidente Takarada Lory.

– Não precisa ficar assustada. Não são noticias ruins. – ele diz ao perceber um tremor no braço dela. Apesar do tempo, ela não mudava.

– Sim.

– Como vai o trabalho?

– Ótimo. Estou conseguindo mais e mais ofertas, de diversos gêneros.

– Isso é perfeito! – ele bebe um pouco do copo, onde havia um líquido preto - Hoje faz exatamente 3 anos que você entrou para a seção Love Me. Acha que entendeu o objetivo dessa seção?

– Acho que sim. – Ren aparece em sua mente de repente e suas bochechas ficam vermelhas. Lory percebe e sorri. Ele estava maravilhado em como Kyoko havia crescido tanto em tão pouco tempo. Ele a encontrou como uma pedra, que tinha brilho, só precisava de algumas polidas. No final, ela se tornaria uma jóia mais brilhante do que qualquer uma.

– O que eu vou lhe falar agora é um segredo absoluto. Ninguém além de mim e você sabe sobre isso e eu quero que permaneça assim.

– Sim. – Kyoko estava com um estranho sentimento.

– Esse será seu último trabalho como membro da seção Love Me.

– Eh?

– Você estará se formando da seção Love Me. – Kyoko olha para ele, de queixo caído. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Mas sobre o que era esse trabalho?

– E esse trabalho?

– Sim, sim. Eu tenho um amigo americano que é diretor. Ele conhece seu trabalho e me perguntou se você estaria disponível para ser a protagonista no filme dele.

– Sobre o que é o filme?

– Só saberá se aceitar a proposta. Você terá de ir para a América em segredo e esconder sua verdadeira identidade de todos.

– Eh?

– Pense nisso como um papel a ser representado.

– Mas eu não posso sair agora do Japão.

– Por que?

– Ainda estou me estabilizando como uma atriz profissional. Se eu fosse embora, talvez perca tudo que fiz até agora.

– Mais uma razão. Se você sumir, só vai chamar a atenção das pessoas. Irá ficar mais conhecida.

– Mas...

– Mogami-kun, essa é uma ótima oportunidade para expandir suas experiências. Você poderá aprender como é estar no mundo do entretenimento americano e ganhar mais habilidade. Tem várias pessoas que morreriam para estar no seu lugar.

Kyoko pensa por um momento. Ele estava certo. Ela queria aprender muito mais e indo para a América seria um bom começo, além de um desafio para si mesma. Começar do zero.

– Eu aceito. Vou para a América.

– Que ótimo. Você está saindo amanhã de manhã, às 7 horas.

– Eh? Amanhã?! Mas eu não arrumei mala, nem tenho passaporte.

– Eu já providenciei tudo isso. Falei com os responsáveis por você do Daruyama e eles entenderam.

– Tudo bem, presidente. Ah, Moko-san vai adorar escutar isso! – Kyoko diz, imaginando a reação de Kanae.

– Ela não vai saber disso. Ninguém vai saber pra onde você vai. Você não pode contar Mogami-kun.

– Mas...

– Faz parte do seu teste.

– E Tsuruga-san?

– Não pode contar para ninguém.

– Mas o que eles vão pensar quando perceberem que eu sumi?

– Eu vou dizer a eles que você desistiu de ser uma atriz.

– Hã? Por que?

– Assim eles não vão suspeitar de nada. É uma missão secreta. Se divirta. – Lory sorri. – E me traga uns presentinhos quando voltar.

– Sim...

– Bom, vou lhe explicar melhor como vai funcionar.

– Ren! Ren! Eu consegui o drama da Kyoko-chan! – Yashiro chega correndo, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

– Que bom pra você, Yashiro-san.

– Do que está falando? É pra você assistir! Ela está linda. Não, ela está maravilhosa. Ou melhor, ela está uma deusa. – ele diz, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

– Yashiro-san, se acalme.

– Como você pode estar tão calmo? É a garota que você gosta.

– Não significa que tenho que sair pulando por ai, gritando.

– Ren! Você vai perdê-la se continuar sem fazer nada.

– Ela não é minha para eu perdê-la.

– Ela já é de maior, qual a desculpa que você tem agora?

– Eu sou quatro anos mais velho, ela só me vê como um sempai e não quero assustá-la.

– Ela vai ficar feliz se souber dos seus sentimentos.

_"É mais fácil ela fugir correndo com medo de mim, dizendo para eu nunca mais me aproximar dela"_

– Ren, depois não venha chorando para mim quando ela for tomada por outro. – Ren ignora a seguintes reclamações de Yashiro e continua andando, até avistar Kyoko, em pe, de frente para a seção Love Me.

– Kyoko-chan? O que está fazendo ai? – Kyoko da um pulo, virando de costas. – Kyoko-chan? – eles a vêem levando a mão até o rosto e depois ela se vira.

– Sim?

– Mogami-san, você estava chorando? – Ren pergunta, preocupado.

– N-n-não. Só caiu um cisco no meu olho. Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san comeu, certo?

– Sim, comeu tudo, Kyoko-chan. Você vê, ele ficou assustado que você não falasse mais com ele se ele não comesse. – Ren olha pra Yashiro com um olhar maligno, enquanto Kyoko olha pra Ren, com o rosto vermelho.

– Hum, Tsuruga-san, você está ocupado agora?

– Não, por que?

– Eu sinto muito, mas você poderia me ajudar?

– Problemas com um script?

– Não, é uma experiência que eu tenho que fazer.

– Claro.

– Você poderia vir também Yashiro-san?

– Hã, claro. – Yashiro ignora o olhar de Ren e os três entram na sala Love Me.

– Então? Qual o problema, Mogami-san?

– Yashiro-san, pode me dar sua mão?

– Tudo...bem. – Yashiro estende a mão e Kyoko a pega. Ela entrelaça seus dedos nos de Yashiro, e ele fica vermelho. – K-k-kyoko-chan? O que está fazendo?

– Xiii, faça silêncio. – Yashiro se cala e tenta o seu máximo ignorar o olhar de Ren sobre ele. Então Kyoko solta a mão de Yashiro.

– Tsuruga-san, sua mão. – eles fazem a mesma coisa e Kyoko sente seu coração acelerar levemente. Ela olha para Ren que a observava, como se tivesse tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça dela. – Sinto muito por isso, Tsuruga-san.

– Do que es... – Ren para ao sentir os braços de Kyoko ao redor de si e o corpo dela contra o seu. Ren congela e Yashiro percebe. Kyoko apóia a cabeça contra o peito de Ren e algumas memórias de quando estavam juntos lhe vem à cabeça. Ela percebe o coração de Ren batendo um pouquinho mais rápido do que o normal, mas não se comparava ao dela, que parecia estar preste a sair de seu peito.

– Então é verdade... - ela sussurra e ao mesmo tempo sente os braços de Ren lhe envolverem, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido ainda. Yashiro estava tendo um treco, de tão emocionado que estava. Ele sorri e deixa a sala.

– Kyoko... – a garota escuta a voz de Ren em seu ouvido e sente um pequeno arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Ela nunca havia se sentindo desse jeito antes, nem mesmo quando era apaixonada por Shou.

– Tsuruga-san, o que você sente quando abraça a sua mãe?

– Eh?

– Quando abraça a sua mãe. O que sente?

– Um sentimento de segurança e conforto. – Ren responde, ainda abraçando Kyoko.

– E quando abraça a garota de que gosta?

– Mogami-san, não estou entendendo.

– Apenas responda, por favor.

– Felicidade. Tudo que eu sinto é felicidade. A sensação de abraçar alguém que eu gosto me da o desejo de ser o único na vida dela e no coração dela, de ser o único a protegê-la e a receber o amor dela.

– Entendo. Então se eu sentir isso, significa que eu gosto daquela pessoa?

– De certa forma sim. Há outros maneiras de saber.

– Quais? – Ren fica calado por alguns segundos e depois fala.

– Quando você está com ele você fica feliz? Se sente segura? Repara mais nele do que nos outros? A opinião dele vale mais? A palavras que ele diz tem mais impacto sobre você do que as dos outros? Seu coração bate mais rápido?

– Você já sentiu isso, Tsuruga-san?

_"Estou sentindo agora"_

– Tsuruga-san? – Kyoko tenta se afastar, mas os braços de Ren a prendiam contra seu corpo. Kyoko sentiu uma sensação quente lhe invadir, e percebeu que para ela Ren não era um sempai, nem um amigo. Era o homem que ela amava. Kyoko se afasta duma vez, assustando Ren.

– Mogami-san? Eu machuquei você?

– N-n-não.

– Eu fui de alguma ajuda para sua experiência?

– Sim. Obrigada, agora entendo perfeitamente o meu medo sobre o amor.

– Medo?

– Sim. Gostar de alguém, confiar e se entregar, e depois ser traída.

– Você está pensando no Fuwa? – Ren diz, com um tom de irritação.

– Não. Estou falando de mim.

– Você tem medo de amar e ser traída?

– Sim.

– Mogami-san, nem todas as pessoas são como o Fuwa. Há aqueles que lhe amam de verdade e se importam com você.

– Tipo quem?

– Kotonomi-san, Hizuri-san, Maria-chan, o presidente, Sawara-san, Yashiro-san. – Ren se cala e olha para ela – Eu.

– Você se importa comigo?

– Claro.

– Obrigada Tsuruga-san. – Kyoko anda em direção a porta e para, com a mão na maçaneta. – Ren, você poderia me prometer algo?

Ele se assusta ao ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios dela. Parecia tão... certo.

– Sim, Kyoko.

– Por favor, não esqueça que você é muito importante para mim e que não importa o que aconteça isso não vai mudar.

– Não estou entendendo. Você fala como se algo fosse acontecer.

– Não se esqueça de comer também. – e com isso ela abre a porta e sai.

_"Adeus Ren"._


	2. Chapter 2

– Ei, você ai! – Kanae corre em direção a Ren, que para, olhando para trás.

– Eu?

– Sim. O que você fez pra Kyoko?

– Há algo de errado com Mogami-san?

– Ontem eu falei com ela e ela disse que tinha falado com você. Ela estava agindo estranha.

– Kyoko-chan?

– Foi você, não foi? – Kanae pergunta olhando para Ren, séria.

– Nós conversamos ontem sim, mas ela estava normal.

– Então porque ela não atende o celular?

– Talvez ela esteja ocupada.

– E porque as coisas dela não estão no armário? E por que os donos do lugar onde ela mora não sabem onde ela está desde ontem à noite?

–Como? Ela não foi pra casa? – Ren começa a se preocupar. É verdade que Kyoko estava agindo estranha ontem, mas ele pensou que fosse o normal dela.

– Você sabe onde ela está certo?

– Talvez ela esteja trabalhando.

– Perguntei pro Sawara-san e ele disse que ela não tinha trabalho e me mandou ir falar com o presidente.

– E o que ele disse?

– Eu vim falar com você primeiro.

De repente, eles escutam um barulho e logo veem Lory, em cima de um elefante.

– Kotanami-kun! Que bom ver você!

– Presidente... – os três olhavam sem expressão para o homem.

– Como está indo com os trabalhos da seção Love Me? Está conseguindo o amor?

– Presidente, onde está Kyoko? – Kanae pergunta e Lory entra em depressão.

– Presidente, aconteceu algo com a Mogami-san?

– Ela não está mais aqui. – uma musica de funeral começa a tocar.

– Como assim?

– A Kyoko-chan morreu?! – Yashiro grita, estérico.

– Yashiro-san, por favor não fale essas coisas. – Ren diz.

– Ren! Você perdeu ela! Viu?! Eu disse, e agora ela morreu! – Yashiro começa a chorar descontroladamente.

– Mogami-kun não morreu.

– Não morreu? – Yashiro para e Ren suspira. Seu empresário não era lá uma das pessoas mais normais do mundo.

– Ela desistiu de ser atriz. – Ren e Kanae olham sem expressão, e Yashiro deixa o queixo cair, incrédulo.

– Presidente, não brinque, por favor. Mogami-san nunca faria isso. – Ren diz – O que aconteceu com ela?

– Ela desistiu de ser atriz.

– Me desculpe, mas presidente, você está bêbado? Kyoko nunca, nunca, eu repito, nunca, faria isso. Ela quer a vingança dela, e desistindo de ser atriz não está nos planos. – Kanae diz e uma aura de ódio aparece em volta de Ren. Mesmo que ele soubesse que aquilo era verdade, ainda não gostava. Ele queria Kyoko pensando nela própria e nele se der, não em um plano de vingança estúpido contra Shou.

– Aqui está o bilhete que ela deixou no para mim. – Lory estende a mão e Ren pega o bilhete. Ele reconhece a letra de Kyoko.

_"Presidente,_

_Eu sei que o que estou fazendo é egoísta, mas eu estou desistindo de ser atriz. Percebi que não tenho o que é necessário e me desculpo sinceramente por todo o tempo que você gastou comigo. Realmente sinto muito._

_Se você pudesse, eu gostaria que se desculpasse com Tsuruga-san e Moko-san. Principalmente com Tsuruga-san, pois ele foi o melhor sempai que eu poderia querer. Agradeço por toda a ajuda e me desculpe se sou a pior kohai que já teve. Me desculpe por todos os problemas que causei e por favor, coma direito._

_Moko-san, sinto muito mesmo. Mesmo que eu esteja desistindo, eu ainda a considero minha melhor amiga. Cuide-se bem._

_Com amor, _

_Mogami Kyoko"_

– Como ela pode fazer isso?! Eu sou a melhor amiga dela e ela não me disse nada sobre isso!

– Então, como podem ver, ela desistiu. – Lory diz.

– Presidente, você sabe onde ela está certo? – Ren pergunta, ainda não acreditando no que leu. – Seu eu falar com ela, posso convecê-la...

– Não. Não sei onde ela está e não quero ela trabalhando mais para mim.

– Presidente! Mogami-san é a representante do Japão! Ela é uma das melhores atrizes que conheço. Você vai simplesmente desistir dela?

– Eu não desisti dela. Ela desistiu de si própria. – e com isso, Lory vai embora, deixando um Ren chocado, um Yashiro de boca aberta e uma Kanae raivosa.

– Kyoko-chan desistiu... Kyoko-chan desistiu... Kyoko-chan desistiu... Kyoko-chan desistiu... – Yashiro murmurava, em estado de choque.

– Yahiro-san, me diga pra onde temos que ir agora. – Ren diz e começa a andar.

– Ren! Como você está tão calmo?! A Kyoko-chan desistiu de ser atriz! Talvez vocês nunca mais se vejam!

– Yashiro-san, se ela desistiu, não posso fazer nada. Como um profissional, não posso deixar isso afetar meu trabalho.

Yashiro se cala. Mesmo que ele continuasse, não daria em nada. Além disso, ele sabia mais do que ninguém que Ren era quem estava mais preocupado com Kyoko. Apesar de não demonstrar, Yashiro sabia que Ren estava tendo uma luta interna, se controlando para não mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Ren não sabia o que fazer pela primeira vez em sua vida. Kyoko desistiu e foi embora. Ela o deixou. Talvez para sempre. Por que? Por que ela desistiu? Ontem ela parecia estar tão bem.

_"Por favor, não esqueça que você é muito importante para mim e que não importa o que aconteça isso não vai mudar"._

Ela já tinha decidido! Ela já havia decidido desistir de tudo antes de falar com Ren. Era por isso que ela estava chorando ontem na porta da seção Love Me. Mas o que fez ela desistir? Ren? Seria ele o culpado? Será que ela descobriu seus sentimentos por ela e ficou com medo? Mas ele tinha a certeza de ter os escondido bem.

– ...ouviu, Ren?

– Eh?

– O que você e a Kyoko-chan conversaram ontem depois que eu sai da sala?

– Nada demais.

– Ela estava estranha. A Kyoko-chan que eu conheço nunca abraçaria você. – Ren lhe lança um olhar – Me desculpe, Ren! É só que...

– Eu sei, Yashiro-san.

– Você não sabe porque ela fez isso? Kyoko-chan estava bem certa sobre se tornar uma atriz e ela conseguiu. Mas ai ela desistiu. Não faz sentido. Tenho certeza de que tem algo por trás disso.

– Yashiro-san, pare de tentar inventar desculpas. Ela desistiu e pronto. Não cabe a nós julgá-la.

– Ren! Como você pode ser tão frio?! Já sei! Kyoko-chan desistiu porque ela amava você!

– E o que isso tem haver?

– Ela te amava, mas como você não demonstra nenhum sentimento nesse rosto de casanova, ela pensou que você não gostasse dela. Então ela resolveu desistir de tudo!

– Yashiro-san... – Ren estaciona o carro – Mogami-san não gosta de mim desse jeito. Podemos encerrar esse assunto?

– Ren! – Yashiro corre atrás dele.

Fazia exatamente 11 horas, 36 minutos e 27 segundos que Kyoko estava em no avião particular de Lory, rumo a América. Ela pensava no bilhete que tinha escrito e torcia para que Kanae nem Ren a odiassem. Se isso acontecesse, ela colocaria uma maldição no presidente.

– Não, isso é bom para sua carreira. Eu teria feito o mesmo. – Kyoko imita a voz de Ren, olhando para um bonequinho dele.

– Mas eu deixei todos os meus amigos para trás sem nenhuma explicação! Não é certo!

– Você está correndo atrás de seu sonho.

– Moko-san deve me odiar agora! – Kyoko começa a chorar descontroladamente.

– Ela é sua melhor amiga, certo? Ela vai entender se você explicar pra ela.

– Mas eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou ficar na América! E se ela me esquecer?! Não! Eu não quero isso! Moko-san, por favor, não me esqueça!

– Mogami-san. – um homem de uniforme aparece – Estamos pousando.

– Ah, sim! Muito obrigada!

– Olhe pela janela. – Kyoko olha e vê algo que nunca esqueceria por toda a sua vida.

A estátua da liberdade estava no fundo, e vários prédios e casas se estendiam abaixo de si. Era lindo.

– Uowwww! – os olhos de Kyoko brilhavam a paisagem, admirada. Então ela se lembrou que viera a trabalho.

**Flash Back**

_– Mogami-kun, você ficará em uma casa com vários outros atores e atrizes. Eles não saberão quem você é e você não deve dizê-lo. Seu nome será Fumiko Aiko. Você terá um dia para se acomodar e conhecer a cidade. No outro, o diretor virá conversar com você pessoalmente e lhe fornecerá mais detalhes sobre o filme. Lembre-se: isso é uma missão ultra-secreta. Você é apenas uma atriz novata que está fazendo sua estréia lá. Aja de acordo._

_– Sim, senhor!_

**Fim do Flash Back**

– Ainda bem que sou fluente em inglês. – Kyoko pensa em todas as suas aulas como colegial. Era um sonho que ela havia se formado. Ela olha para a pequena pulseira em seu braço, brilhando. Foi um presente de formatura de Ren. Ele realmente era um ótimo sempai. E amigo. Ela usaria seu tempo na América para esquecer todos os sentimentos de amor em direção a Ren, pois não queria estragar mais a sua amizade do que já havia estragado. Ela pensou se ele a odiava agora. Com certeza.

Ela se levantou e pegou sua bolsa, com algumas roupas. Lory havia lhe dito que tinha mandado suas malas na frente. Agora como ele sabia que Kyoko aceitaria, era um mistério.

"Bem, ele é estranho. Deve ser por isso."

Kyoko coloca a cabeça para fora e olha para seu novo futuro.

– Welcome to América, Aiko-sama.

Dois anos. Já se passaram dois anos desde que Kyoko desapareceu com a razão de ter desistido de ser uma atriz. A mídia havia enlouquecido quando perceberam o desaparecimento da grande atriz, e a única coisa que lhes foi revelada é que ela desapareceu por motivos desconhecidos. Por meses, a única coisa que se falava era sobre isso. Os dramas e filmes com a participação de Kyoko alcançaram o topo das vendas, superando até mesmo Tsuruga Ren. A mídia também caiu em cima dele, pois ele e Kyoko tinham uma relação bem perto como Sempai e Kohai, mas os jornalistas desconfiavam que havia algo mais acontecendo.

Para esquecer Kyoko, Ren se concentrou no trabalho desesperadamente. Yashiro ficou muito preocupado, mas entendia os sentimentos de Ren. Não era fácil ter a garota que você ama desaparecendo da sua vida. Não importava o quanto Ren perguntasse a Lory, ele nunca dizia nada sobre Kyoko e confirmava não saber de nada sobre o paradeiro dela. Maria, a sobrinha de Lory, havia enlouquecido ao saber das noticias. Chorou muito pela perda da Onee-chan e tentou todo tipo de macumba, feitiços e coisas aterrorizantes para descobrir o paradeiro de Kyoko e até passou 2 meses inteiros sem falar com o avô, desconfiando de que ele sabia algo. Já Kanae, lidou com isso de forma parecida a Ren. Concentrou-se no trabalho e hoje é uma das mais promissoras atrizes do Japão, e apesar de ainda não entender o motivo de Kyoko ter partido, resolveu confiar na amiga. Se ela havia ido embora, devia ter um bom motivo.

Uma pena que Ren, apesar de todos seus esforços para esquecer a garota, não havia conseguido.

– Seu personagem Shouta, no drama Amanhã, conseguiu capturar o coração de todas as mulheres, não é mesmo, Tsuruga-san? – um jornalista pergunta.

– Bom, eu espero que sim. Ele foi um personagem bem interessante de se interpretar.

– Você se relaciona com ele de alguma forma?

– Acho que todos se relacionam com ele. Perder a mulher que ama e depois fazer de tudo para consegui-la de volta. Achei muito divertido mostrar esses sentimentos.

– Tem alguma relação com Mogami Kyoko? – o homem pergunta e Ren olha pra ele, sério.

– Me desculpe, não percebi que estávamos falando da Mogami-san.

– Bom, ela era um atriz e se dizia ser apenas sua Kohai. Para ela ter sumido de repente, deve ter sido um choque certo? Assim como você viveu esse choque realmente, conseguiu interpretar os sentimentos de Shouta perfeitamente.

O homem tinha razão. Ren se relacionava com Shouta perfeitamente.

– Como você disse, nossa relação era a de um Sempai e Kohai, apenas amigos. Mogami-san era, é, uma das melhores e mais talentosas atrizes que conheci e a respeito muito. Foi um choque seu desaparecimento, mas isso não tem nada haver com meus sentimentos pessoais.

– Você não sabe o porque dela ter sumido?

– A única coisa que sei é que ela desapareceu e não sei o motivo assim como todos. Como um amigo que já fui, apenas espero que ela esteja bem e feliz. SE me dá licença, tenho que ir para meu próximo trabalho. – Ren se levanta sorrindo simpaticamente e Yashiro se levanta também. Os dois vão andando e no caminho Ren suspira.

– Ren?

– Não é nada.

– Com esse foram 1027 que perguntaram sua relação coma Kyoko-chan. E você respondeu sempre a mesma coisa.

– Por que é a verdade.

– Ren, eu já disse isso várias vezes, mas você não acha que está trabalhando demais? Entendo que queira esquecer o problema com a Kyoko-chan, mas assim a única coisa que vai conseguir é ficar doente.

– Eu estou bem. Obrigado pela preocupação Yashiro-san. Pra onde agora?

– Hum, um encontro com o diretor Date.

– Date? Date Hiroaki?

– Isso. Na verdade foi bem chocante receber uma ligação dele pessoalmente. – Yashiro diz, entrando no carro.

– Você sabe sobre o que é?

– Ele está vindo ao Japão fazer um drama e acho que quer você como protagonista.

– Sobre o que é?

– Na verdade, eu não sei. Ele não disse muito. Ren, você não comeu o dia todo e depois do encontro com o diretor você aparecerá no programa Show's time. Nós ainda temos um tempo, por que não come?

– Yashiro-san, só temos 30 minutos e demora 20 minutos para chegar na LME. Não vou chegar atrasado.

– Se Kyoko-chan estivesse aqui, ela iria me matar. – Yashiro diz, balançando a cabeça para esquecer todas as vezes que ele foi gritado pela garota.

– Ela não está mais aqui, por isso não se preocupe. – Ren diz com seu sorriso brilhante.

– Me desculpe Reeeenn! AHHH! Me desculpe! Eu não queria! – Yashiro grita desesperado.

– Yashiro-san, tudo bem. Olhe, chegamos. – Ren sai do carro e Yashiro também. O empresário realmente se sentia mal por Ren. Perder a garota que ama assim de repente sem nenhuma explicação, deve ser duro.

– Ren, você acha que vamos algum dia ver a Kyoko-chan de novo?

– Não sei.

"Mas eu espero que sim"

– Eu espero que sim.

– Eh? – Ren pergunta assustado. Yashiro falou o mesmo que tinha em sua mente.

– Ali está ele. Ren, seu rosto. Seu rosto. – Yashiro avisa.

– Tudo bem. – Ren bate de leve em seu rosto e entra junto de Yashiro. Lá, vêem um homem de pé, com um terno simples. Ele tinha os cabelos loiros, meio esbranquiçados e olhos cor de mel.

– Tsuruga Ren. É um prazer. Tenho certeza de que ouviu falar de mim.

– É um prazer Hirotaka-san. Ouvi falar muito de você.

– Você trabalhou com meu filho em Dark Moon, certo? Tenho que parabenizá-lo. Superou minhas expectativas.

– Obrigado. – Ren e Hirotaka dão um aperto de mão e se sentam.

– Bom, como seu empresário aqui deve ter dito, eu tenho uma proposta de drama pra você. Eu vou estar dirigindo e ele vai reunir tanto atores americanos como japoneses. Mais para aproximar as duas indústrias.

– Entendo.

– Bom, o nome do drama é Forbidden Love. Conta a história de dois irmãos, Saionji Takumi e Saionji Yumiko. Os dois fazem parte de uma família onde moram o pai, Saionji Hideo e o irmãozinho deles de 6 anos, Saionji Shouta. A mãe morreu em um trágico acidente quando Yumiko tinha 5 anos. A história se passa na atualidade. Takumi tem 22 anos e Yumiko tem 19. Eles são pobres e trabalham duro para conseguir pagar seus estudos e de seu irmãozinho. Takumi tem uma veia selvagem por assim dizer. Ele é o líder de um grupo de 4 garotos que dominam as ruas. Yumiko é a única que consegue controlá-lo e esconde uma paixão pelo irmão, assim como ele também a ama.

– Os dois irmãos se amam? Não é proibido?

– Por isso o título Forbidden Love. Continuando: Takumi e Yumiko se amam, mas escondem isso um do outro por ser proibido. Takumi tem uma maneira bem especifica de se controlar. Ele é um playboy.

– Um playboy?

– Isso. Ele troca de garotas como troca de roupas. Ele faz isso para tentar não pensar na irmãzinha. O caçula já, Shouta, ama Yumiko como uma mãe, já que ela cuidou dele e tem ciúmes de Takumi, razão dele aprontar várias travessuras, o que vai dar a comédia ao drama.

– Então é uma comédia romântica?

– Mas também um drama. E um fator importante: Yumiko é adotada. Hideo, seu pai, achou ela em um cesto, na frente de sua casa e a pegou, cuidando dela como se fosse sua filha. Takumi descobre isso quando tinha 12 anos e a partir daí, não consegue mais impedir seu amor pela irmã de crescer.

– Nossa, vai ser um ótimo drama.

– Então você aceita?

– Sim, é uma honra ser escolhido. – Ren sorri.

– Perfeito. Como já deu pra perceber, você será nosso Saionji Takumi.

– Eu gostaria de perguntar algo. Quem vai ser Yumiko?

– Ahhhh – Hirotaka sorri maliciosamente – Isso é um segredo.

– Eh? Não decidiu quem é ainda?

– Não, já decidi, mas é uma surpresa. Apenas saiba de algo. Eu trabalhei com ela algumas vezes e acredite quando eu digo, ela é uma atriz assustadora.

– É americana?

– Vamos dizer que ela é metade dos dois. Bom, apenas espere um pouco. O encontro com todo os atores e atrizes será depois de amanhã.

– Sim, obrigado.

– Tenho altas expectativa em você, garoto. – Hirotaka diz sorrindo e vai embora.

– Ren, você tem certeza?

– Ele é um diretor famoso aqui e na América. Trabalhar com ele vai ser uma ótima experiência, além de ajudar na minha carreira.

– Hum, você tem razão. Mas por que será que ele não disse o nome da atriz que vai interpretar com você?

– Não sei, mas não importa muito. Se ela foi escolhida por ele, significa que é talentosa. Contanto que não estrague as gravações, pra mim tudo bem.

– Ren, esse vai ser um drama americano também. Então os sentimentos vão ser mais profundos. Talvez tenha algumas cenas mais intensas.

– Acho que posso lidar com isso.

– Se você diz.

Após alguns minutos, eles chegam no local onde Ren participaria do Show. Então ele vê uma mecha loura e logo seu bom humor some.

– Fuwa.

– Tsuruga Ren. O que está fazendo aqui? – Shou pergunta com um olhar irritado. Ren e Shou eram inimigos mortais, tanto por disputarem o topo do mundo do entretenimento como pelo coração de Kyoko. Shou havia lhe procurado ao saber que Kyoko havia desaparecido. Depois de uma briga de palavras, Shou foi embora, furioso e pensando que Ren era o culpado pelo desaparecimento da garota.

– Não vejo motivo para eu lhe contar isso.

– Shou! Eles estão lhe chamando! – Shouko, empresária de Shou chama. Depois de mandar um olhar mortal a Ren, ele se vira e anda em direção a mulher.

– Você já encontrou ele pelo visto.

– E daí?

– Shou, não vá estragar isso. Ele foi convidado como você, então se comporte.

– Não precisa dizer.

Enquanto isso, Ren conversava com Yashiro.

– Yashiro-san.

– S-sim? – Yashiro tremia, com medo do sorriso de Ren.

– O que o Fuwa está fazendo aqui?

– E-e-ele também foi chamado.

– Você sabia e não me disse.

– N-n-não queria estragar seu bom humor.

– Por que ele estragaria?

– Tsuruga-san! Estamos prontos!

– Ah, Sim! – Ren lança um último olhar para Yashiro e se vira, se afastando.

– Yahh, ter os dois homens mais desejáveis do Japão aqui é o paraíso. – a platéia explode em palmas, gritando o nome de Ren e Shou.

– É um prazer estar aqui. – Ren diz sorrindo angelicamente e a platéia pira.

– O mesmo. – Shou diz, mantendo uma expressão legal, o que faz muitas garotas gritarem seu nome.

– Tsuruga-san, você já escutou as músicas do Fuwa-san?

– Bom, eu não tenho muito tempo para diversão, e não sou muito de escutar músicas.

– Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Renn! Tão legal! – as garotas gritam.

– Ow, isso é que é ser amado. – a apresentadora diz. – e você Fuwa-san? Viu algum drama ou filme do Tsuruga-san?

– Eu não sou muito de assistir Tv. –Shou diz com uma expressão madura e relaxada.

– Fuwa-san, sua última música, Paradise, ficou em segundo lugar no rank. Uma cantora americana ganhou o primeiro com sua música Dream Star. O que você acha disso?

– Bem, é sempre bom tem um concorrente. Não faço minhas músicas para conseguir fama, mas porque eu amo cantar.

– Isso significa que não se importa em perder?

_Eu n posuo Skip beat nem seus personagens._

– Lógico que segundo lugar não é tão bom quanto o primeiro, mas se eu perco uma vez, só me deixa mais interessado em ganhar da próxima. Eu não desisto fácil. – Shou sorri e a platéia enlouquece.

– É, acho que seus fãs o apóiam também.

– Agradeço.

– Bem, aqui na minha frente tenho os dois homens mais desejáveis do Japão. Um é o ator representante do Japão, ganhou o título de Co-star Killer e é um homem que todas as mulheres querem abraçar. O outro é a estrela pop do momento, suas músicas estão sempre no topo e está criando sua própria lenda. Estamos com Tsuruga Ren-san e Fuwa Shou-san. - A platéias grita ao ouvir seus nomes e recebe sorrisos dos dois homens.

– Agora, eu convido um convidado especial. Ela é uma atriz americana, mas também já foi uma estrela no Japão. E não é apenas isso! Ela também é uma estrela pop e conseguiu o primeiro lugar no rank das músicas mais populares. Uma mulher que pode ser má e aterrorizante, sexy e sedutora, mas também tem um coração muito gentil. Muitos de você já ouviram falar dela como Fumiko Aiko, mas aqui ela chegou ao topo com outro nome. Eu tenho a honra de chamar ao palco, Mogami Kyoko!


	3. Chapter 3

_OIIII! Já estou postando o cap 3 gente, espero que gostem ^-^_

_Eu não possuo skip beat e nem seus personagens._

_Boa leitura._

**Eu tenho a honra de chamar ao palco, Mogami Kyoko!**

Ren e Shou congelam. Impossível. As luzes se focam num ponto atrás deles e lá, parada, não só estava a mulher mais bonita que já haviam visto, mas também a mulher que amavam.

Kyoko tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ela usava um vestido azul claro com rendas pretas, tomara-que-caia, que descia até metade de suas pernas, agora esbeltas e usava sandália da mesma cor do vestido. Seus cabelos, agora pretos, estavam presos em um coque, e cachos caiam sobre seus ombros nus. Um pequeno brinco de pedras azuis era visto e uma pulseira brilhava em seu pulso. Ren percebeu que era a pulseira que ele havia lhe dado como presente de formatura.

Shou e Ren olhavam para Kyoko sem acreditar e Kyoko percebeu isso, sorrindo para os dois, como um comprimento. Shou observou cada movimento da garota que um dia ele chamou de feia, plana e chata. Kyoko não era nada disso. Ali parada, estava a Deusa da beleza.

– Seja bem-vinda ao Japão, eh... Como eu devo chamá-la?

– Kyoko está bem. – Ren e Shou foram embalados pela suave, doce e gentil voz de Kyoko. Ela anda até eles e senta ao lado de Ren, com um sorriso no rosto. – É um prazer estar de volta e ser convidada a vir no seu programa.

Os homens na platéia estavam gritando o nome dela, falando o nome de seus personagens. Kyoko olhou e sorriu, fazendo eles gritarem ainda mais. E o mais surpreendente, é que as garotas também gritavam, emocionadas.

– Nossa, parece que você é famosa tanto com homens como com mulheres.

– Obrigada.

– Nossa, ainda não consigo acreditar que Mogami Kyoko está aqui na minha frente. Depois do seu sumiço repentino, ninguém nunca mais ouviu falar de você.

– Bom, eu queria me desculpar com todos os meus fãs pela preocupação e pelo desaparecimento. Na verdade, até para mim foi algo repentino.

– Então esse dois anos você estava na América?

– Sim. Foi como um teste para mim e também uma experiência maravilhosa.

– Foi como você estar interpretando um papel?

– Bem, você pode dizer que sim. Eu mudei meu nome, minha aparência e comecei tudo de novo. Foi como nascer novamente.

– Pelo visto deu muito certo.

– Sim.

– Como você se sente ao volta agora pro Japão?

– Estou muito feliz de voltar para minha Terra Natal e para onde consegui meus primeiros trabalhos e fãs.

– Pela reação de Tsuruga-san e Fuwa-san, eles também não estão acreditando que você está aqui.

Shou e Ren voltam de seus pensamentos ao ouvir seus nomes.

– É...um choque. – Ren diz e Shou apenas olha para Kyoko.

– Vocês ficaram bem conhecidos por ter uma relação bem intima como Sempai e Kohai.

– Bem, não sei se pode dizer que era tão intima assim.

– Tsuruga-san me ensinou muitas coisas enquanto eu estava construindo minha carreira. Sem os conselhos dele, eu nunca estaria onde estou agora. É um sempai e amigo maravilhoso. – Kyoko diz.

– Como você se sente ao revê-la depois de tanto tempo, Tsuruga-san?

– Bem, estou chocado. Mas também feliz por ver que ela está bem. Parece que conseguiu realizar seu sonho, certo Mogami-san?

– Sim, obrigada.

– Fuwa-san, Mogami-san participou de muitos de seus PV's, tenho certeza de que vocês conseguiram se conhecer bem.

– Nós já nos conhecíamos. – Shou diz, ainda encarando Kyoko.

– Como? Antes do PV de Prisioner?

– Sim. Somos o que se pode chamar de amigos de infância. – todos encaram os dois, incrédulos.

– É verdade Mogami-san?

– Sim. Posso dizer que Fuwa-san tem um talento natural para a música.

– Com certeza. Mas e você? Como se tornou uma estrela da música?

– Bem, antes de ir para a América, eu realmente não tinha o menor interesse em cantar. Para mim, ser uma atriz e conseguir alcançar o nível de Tsuruga-san era o meu objetivo. Respeito-o muito por sua habilidade.

– Você também foi pega pelo título de Co-star Killer?

– Deixo isso para sua imaginação. – Kyoko sorri misteriosamente.

– E como se tornou uma cantora?

– Um dia, eu saí com meus amigos e nós fomos a um karaokê. Eles me gravaram cantando e enviaram o vídeo para uma gravadora. Foi assim que começou tudo.

– Isso... não é um pouco malvado?

– Não é? Eu também pensei isso. Mas se não fosse por eles, eu não descobriria meu amor pela música.

– E sobre o amor? Está gostando de alguém no momento? – os garotos da platéia começam a gritar o nome dela.

– Não tenho ninguém em mente no momento. Agora estou focada no meu trabalho. Mas quem sabe no futuro... – ela deixa as palavras pairando e a platéia masculina grita de amores por ela.

– E você Fuwa-san? Está interessado em alguém?

– Não. Eu também estou muito ocupado para ter tempo de pensar no amor.

– Tsuruga-san? Tenho certeza de que você deve ter alguém de quem gosta?

– Não, não. Quase não tenho tempo para mim mesmo, quem diria para construir uma relação.

– Bom, acho que ser famoso tem suas desvantagens. – a apresentadora sorri para eles.

– Mas Mogami-san, o que achou da América?

– Ah, é um lugar maravilhoso! É muito lindo e as pessoas foram muito gentis comigo.

– Você teve algum momento constrangedor?

– Muitos. O mais recente foi eu fugindo dos fãs e não vi uma fonte, acabei caindo nela. – a platéia ri e a apresentadora também.

– Nossa, não queria ser você.

– E o que pode falar sobre os homens americanos? Tenho certeza de que a população feminina quer saber, certo?

– Siiiiiim! – as mulheres gritam.

– Bem, conheci muitos homens, muitos deles são meus amigos hoje. Cada um tem uma beleza diferente.

– Você trabalhou com Kuu Hizuri, certo? – Ren congela ao ouvir o nome de seu pai.

– Sim. Nós já nos conhecíamos, mas foi muito bom vê-lo novamente.

– Como ele é? – Kyoko ri levemente.

– Bem, ele com certeza come muito.

– Não é a toa que ganhou o apelido de "buraco negro". – Ren diz sorrindo.

– Tsuruga-san, você o conhece também?

– Sim. Nos encontramos por coincidência. Conhecer o primeiro Katsuki foi uma experiência muito boa.

– Mogami-san, muitos aqui devem estar se perguntando isso. Mas, qual o motivo de sua volta ao Japão?

– Ah, isso. Bem eu... – nesse momento uma criança invade o palco, chorando e corre para Kyoko.

– Hã...

– Quem é ele? – Fuwa pergunta. A criança chorava e se agarrava a perna de Kyoko

– Nós vamos ao comercial agora. – a apresentadora diz, sorrindo.

– Hikaru-kun! O que aconteceu? – Kyoko se levanta e se ajoelha em frente ao garoto triste.

– Buaaá! Mamãe! – o garoto abraça Kyoko.

– Mogami-san, quem é ele? – Ren pergunta ao lado dela, olhando curiosamente para a garota.

– Me desculpe por isso. Hikaru-kun, não chore. Vai ficar tudo bem. – Kyoko diz gentilmente e acaricia a cabeça do menino.

– Mamãe!

– Eh? É seu...filho? – Shou pergunta, olhando incrédulo para o garotinho e para Kyoko.

– Você acha que ele parece comigo? – Kyoko pergunta, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

– Mogami-san, quem é ele? É seu filho? – a apresentadora pergunta em choque e os seguranças chegam.

– Me desculpe. Ele escapou quando não estávamos olhando.

– Tudo bem. – Kyoko diz.

– Hikaru! Hikaru! – uma mulher chega, chorando.

– Oka-san! – o garoto corre para os braços da mulher.

– Eh?! – Ren olha a cena.

– Sinto muito mesmo! Me desculpe! Ele saiu da minha vista e...

– Tudo bem. O importante é que vocês se encontraram. – Kyoko sorri. – Que bom não é Hikaru-kun?

– Sim! – a mulher e o filho são levados pelo segurança.

– Realmente sinto muito por isso. – Kyoko faz uma reverência.

– Tudo bem. Que bom que ele achou sua mãe.

– Sinto muito. – eles se sentam de volta e após alguns segundos, voltam ao ar.

– Estamos de volta! Houve um pequeno problema com uma criança perdida, mas já está tudo resolvido. O que nos leva a pergunta. Mogami-san, por que voltou para o Japão?

– Eu fui convidada a fazer um drama.

– Drama? Fale sobre ele

– Desculpe, mas nem mesmo eu sei muitos detalhes. Apenas me foi dito para voltar, e aqui estou eu.

– E você Tsuruga-san? Algum Drama?

– Bem, estou me preparando para fazer um.

– Sério?

– Sim. É um romance. – as garotas gritam ao ouvir isso.

– Pode nos falar sobre ele?

– Desculpe, mas me foi pedido segredo por enquanto.

– Tudo bem. Vou esperar assim como todas vocês garotas, certo?

– Siiiim!

– E você Fuwa-san?

– Estou gravando um PV para a minha música Paradise. Está ficando bem interessante.

– Quando será lançado?

– Em duas semanas. – as garotas gritam o nome dele.

– Bem, nosso programa está no fim. Mas teremos a honra de escutar Mogami-san cantando aqui.

– Obrigada. – Kyoko se levanta e logo o palco é arrumado.

– Apresento a vocês Mogami Kyoko, com sua música Dream Star!

– Kyyyyaaaaaa!

**(Link: watch?v=dF2maX-iVcI)**

**_Kizukeba sora ni wa osanai koro mita_**

**_ichiban ni hikaru ano hoshi ga hikattemiseta_**

**_Yume wa yume datte akirameteta kana_**

**_tsuyoku kagayaita hoshi ni ima genki moratta_**

**_Dare ka ni tayotte bakari datta_**

**_ano koro ni sayonara_**

**_Sekai wa kaetemiseru mae o mireba_**

**_pinchi wa chansu ni kawaru_**

**_kodou ga kizamidashita mirai e to_**

**_mayoi o tsubasa ni kaetara_**

**_dare mo todokanai ano hoshi ni naru_**

**_Shining like a star!_**

**_Kowakunai nante uso ni naru keredo_**

**_tachimukau koto o yametari wa shinai yo kitto_**

**_korogaritsuzukeru risou to genjitsu_**

**_butsukariau hodo tsukurareru watashi no sonzai_**

**_Tsumetai kaze mo kokochi ii ne senaka o osareteku_**

**_Tomadoi fukitobashite hashiridasu yo yume o tsukande hayaku miakita kako o subete kimeta kara watashi wa umare kawareru yo dame na jibun sae ashita e no kagi_**

**_Dare ka ni tayotte bakari datta_**

**_ano koro ja nai kara_**

**_Sekai wa kaetemiseru mae o mireba_**

**_pinchi wa chansu ni kawaru_**

**_kodou ga kizamidashita mirai e to_**

**_mayoi o tsubasa ni kaetara_**

**_dare mo todokanai ano hoshi ni naru_**

**_Shining like a star!_**

**_Descobri por acaso quando eu era criança_**

**_Que a estrela mais brilhante no céu era a que eu costumava olhar_**

**_Pensei que sonhos fossem somente sonhos, então desisti deles_**

**_Mas a visão daquela estrela me fez mudar de idéia_**

**_Eu costumava a sempre depender de alguém_**

**_Mas agora quero dizer adeus para aquela época_**

**_Eu vou mudar meu mundo, se eu olhar pra frente_**

**_Até mesmo os obstáculos se transformarão em oportunidades_**

**_O batimento agora é minha vida, seguindo para o futuro_**

**_Eu abrirei minhas asas_**

**_E me tornarei uma estrela que ninguém poderá superar_**

**_Brilhando como uma estrela!_**

**_Estaria mentindo se disse que não estou com medo, mas mesmo assim_**

**_Eu com certeza irei continuar no meu caminho para a vitoria_**

**_E quando o meu ideal emergir da minha mente e colidir com a realidade_**

**_O meu "eu" atual irá fazer com que tudo dê certo_**

**_Mesmo o vento frio me parece agradável agora_**

**_Visto que ele me força a ir em frente_**

**_Eu começo a correr o mais rápido possível, rápido bastante_**

**_Para agarrar todos os meus sonhos_**

**_Meu triste passado, eu decidi abandoná-lo_**

**_Eu agora irei renascer_**

**_A chave para o meu promissor amanhã e minha e somente minha_**

**_Eu costumava a sempre depender de alguém_**

**_Mas agora, isso não vai mais acontecer_**

**_Eu vou mudar meu mundo, se eu olhar pra frente_**

**_Até mesmo os obstáculos se transformarão em oportunidades_**

**_O batimento agora é minha vida, seguindo para o futuro_**

**_Eu abrirei minhas asas_**

**_E me tornarei uma estrela que ninguém poderá superar_**

**_Brilhando como uma estrela!_**

Ren, Yashiro, Shou e Shouko observavam Kyoko por de trás do palco. Yashiro havia pirado ao ver Kyoko ali. Ren e Shou ainda estavam um pouco chocados com a volta da garota.

– Bom trabalho! – Kyoko surgiu, sorrindo.

– Kyoko-chan! – Yashiro pula em cima dela, abraçando-a, sem se importar com a possível crise de ciúmes de Ren e Shou.

– Yashiro-san! Que bom que está bem! – Kyoko abraça-o sorrindo.

– Kyoko-chan! Você voltou! – Yashiro se separa dela e dá uma olhada melhor – e está tão linda!

– Obrigada.

– Kyoko. – Todos se viram para Shou.

– Sim, Shou?

– Nós poderíamos conversar? A sós. – Shou lança um olhar para Ren que o devolve.

– Claro. – Kyoko responde, chocando a todos. Eles se afastam um pouco. – O que quer dizer para mim?

– Por que voltou?

– Me desculpe se minha presença o irrita. – Kyoko diz, séria.

– Não! Não é isso que eu quis dizer! Eu só...

– Você só...

– Me desculpe.

– E pelo que exatamente você está se desculpando?

– Por tudo. Por ter te lhe arrastado até Tókio, lhe usado, brincado com seus sentimentos...

– Me tratado como escrava, me chamado de plana e chata, me usar como empregada, me trair – Kyoko continua e Shou olha para baixo, triste.

– Sim, tudo isso. Me desculpe. Eu era mimado e não ligava para nada além de mim mesmo.

– Eu sei disso, afinal eu fui apaixonada por você. – Kyoko diz, com um tom de raiva na voz.

– Depois que você desapareceu, eu vi que você era importante pra mim. Sei que não tenho o menor direito de dizer isso, mas você é especial para mim.

– Você realmente não tem o direito de dizer isso.

– Eu sei. Sinto muito.

– Se você está mesmo arrependido, se ajoelhe e peça desculpas. – Kyoko olha para ele severamente.

– Se com isso você me perdoar. – Shou faz menção de se ajoelhar, mas Kyoko o impede.

– Ótimo. Já é o suficiente.

– Eh?

– Se você se recusasse significava que você não aprendeu nada com seus erros. É verdade que você me machucou e me traiu, e que por sua causa eu perdi um importante sentimento. Mas eu cresci. Você também. Não somos mais crianças Shou.

– Não somos, mesmo. Então... sobre sua vingança?

– Ah, isso. A minha vingança é não ter vingança. Simplesmente não me importo mais com o que acontece ou não com você.

– Kyoko...

– Que tal começarmos tudo de novo? Podemos ser amigos.

– Amigos? – Shou olha pra ela surpreso.

– Se você não quiser...

– Não! Amigos! Está ótimo! Somos amigos! – Shou diz imediatamente e Kyoko ri do desespero dele. Shou começa a rir também, e logo o ar fica alegre.

– Então, conto com você, amigo.

– Sim. – Kyoko se vira para se afastar, mas para.

– Shou-chan, eu te perdoei. – Kyoko abraça Shou, que congela com o ato. Ele olha para a garota, surpreso e sente algo afiado contra sua cabeça.

_"Mas o que..."_

Shou olha para trás e vê Ren, olhando para ele como se fosse assassiná-lo. Shou sorri maliciosamente e abraça Kyoko de volta. Os demônios de Kyoko começam a sair de seu corpo, animados, se alimentado do ódio de Ren. Kyoko se assusta e se afasta de Shou.

– Shou, ele ta olhando pra cá?

– Está. E acho que está preste a matar alguém.

– Você. – Shou olha pra ela e sorri.

– Não sou eu quem vai enfrentar ele daqui a pouco. – Shou sorri e beija a bochecha de Kyoko. – Boa sorte, Kyoko. – ele sussurra em sua orelha e sai andando, sorrindo para si mesmo.

_"Ele não muda mesmo. Sempre problemático"._

Kyoko olha para Ren, que agora tinha um sorriso angelical em seu rosto.

_"Vamos enfrentar a fera"_

Kyoko anda em direção a eles.

– Shouko-san, Shou foi embora.

– Eh? Ah, esse garoto! Tchau Kyoko-chan! É bom ter você de volta! – Shouko sai correndo atras de Shou.

– Então, Mogami-san. – Kyoko olha para Ren, tremendo – Estou feliz que esteja de volta.

– S-s-sim. É-é b-bom estar de v-volta. – Kyoko gagueja. Então ela se ajoelha e se curva – Eu sinto muito! Me desculpe, Tsuruga-san! Eu sinto do fundo do meu coração, do fundo da minha alma, do mais profundo do meu ser! Realmente sinto muito!

– Pelo que? – Ren pergunta.

– Por ter ido embora sem explicações. Por ter traído sua confiança! Por ser a pior Kohai que já existiu!

– Então você sabe que estou com raiva.

– Sim, e eu sinto muito.

– Apenas me responda uma coisa.

– Qualquer coisa.

– Por que foi embora?

– O presidente me mandou numa missão para me formar da sessão Love Me.

_"Então o presidente é o culpado. Não acredito nisso! Ele é tão... tão..."_

– Sinto muito! Mas não contei a você porque ele disse que eu não podia!

Ren se acalma um pouco.

– Eu não sabia que você tinha uma boa relação com o Fuwa.

_"Eu sabia! Era por isso que ele estava bravo!"_

Kyoko se levanta e olha para Ren, séria.

– Tsuruga-san, Shou é meu amigo de infância e foi o meu primeiro amor. Nada vai mudar isso. É verdade que ele me machucou profundamente e por culpa dele eu perdi o amor dentro de mim, mas não posso ficar para sempre atrás de vingança. Eu cresci. E aprendi a amar. Ele se desculpou e estava disposto a se ajoelhar pelo meu perdão. Eu o perdoei.

– O que?! – Yashiro não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

– Nunca vou esquecer o que ele me fez, mas seu eu ficar presa nisso para sempre, nada vai mudar. Você mais do que ninguém entende isso, certo?

– Sim, entendo. – Ren olha para ela. Kyoko realmente havia crescido e ficado bonita, não só fisicamente, mas também seu coração havia crescido. Ren sorri para ela. Um sorriso de verdade.

– Bem vinda de volta, Mogami-san.

– Tsuruga-san... – as lágrimas começam a cair dos olhos dela e Ren se desespera.

– Mogami-san? O que houve?

– Ren! Você fez ela chorar! – Yashiro diz.

– Eh? M-me desculpe, Mogami-san. Eu não queria assustá-la. – Ren diz, desesperado por fazer Kyoko parar de chorar.

– N-não é isso. Só... estou feliz.

– Aqui, use isso. – Ren sorri e estende um lenço pra ela.

– O-obrigada. Desculpe por ainda ser um problema.

– Você não é um problema Mogami-san.

– Tsuruga-san não me odeia, certo? – Kyoko pergunta hesitante.

– Bem, eu fiquei com muita raiva quando você desapareceu sem motivos. Mas entendo agora que a culpa é dos pedidos irresponsáveis do Presidente. Eu não lhe odeio, Mogami-san. Não poderia mesmo se quisesse. – Ren lhe mostra um daqueles sorrisos gentis, que matavam todos os pequenos demônios de Kyoko.

– S-s-sim. – ela diz, tentando não olhar para a luz.

– Kyoko-chan, por que voltou?

– O presidente me mandou voltar. Disse que tinha um trabalho para mim aqui e que era muito importante.

– Entendo.

– Bem, se me dá licença, tenho que ir. O presidente está me esperando na LME.

– Kyoko-chan, pode vir conosco. Estamos indo pra lá também. – Yashiro diz, sorrindo e já pensando em planos para conseguir juntar Kyoko e Ren.

– Não quero ser um incomodo.

– Será um se não aceitar. – Ren diz, sorrindo.

– Tudo bem. Obrigada, Tsuruga-san.

Enquanto andavam para o carro, Yashiro fez várias perguntas sobre a América e a viagem de Kyoko.

– Como é lá Kyoko-chan?

– Bonito. Mas as pessoas tem um costume de sair beijando os outros por ai. Foi muito estranho no começo.

– Beijando? – Ren pergunta

– Sim. Quando eu conheci meus amigos de apartamento, ele me abraçaram, me beijaram. Foi estranho. Mas eu me acostumei.

– Humm... E aposto como você conseguiu um namorado por lá. – Yashiro diz, tentando conseguir informações.

– Sim. – Ren perde o controle do carro por 2 segundos ao ouvir isso.

– Ren!

– Desculpe. Só...escorregou.

– Você quase nos jogou contra o acostamento! – Yashiro diz.

– Me desculpe, Yashiro-san. – Ren lhe dá um sorriso brilhante.

– Então, Kyoko-chan, você está namorando?

– Não. Não tive tempo para isso.

– Mas você disse...

– Ah, não. Eu quis dizer que muitas pessoas me chamaram pra sair e eu aceitei. Mas depois eu descobri que o sair deles é o mesmo que namorar.

– É igual aqui, Kyoko-chan.

– Bom, ninguém nunca me chamou pra sair aqui. Então eu não sabia.

– Nunca?

– Não. Na escola eu era odiada. No colegial eu estava trabalhando demais.

– Hum. – Ren faz um som.

– Tsuruga-san, e você?

– O que tem?

– Aposto como está namorando! – Kyoko diz com um sorriso esguio. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente das conversas dela com Ren como Bo. Ren admitiu estar apaixonado por uma colegial e agora, ela já devia ter 20 anos. Então nada o impedia mais.

– Não, Mogami-san. Sou muito ocupado.

– Mas bem que ele queria. – Yashiro fala baixinho.

– Não tem ninguém que goste? – Ren olha para ela pelo retrovisor, avaliando a expressão dela. Não achou o que queria.

– Não. – Kyoko olha pela janela e vê um pequeno restaurante passar por eles.

– Tsuruga-san. – a voz de Kyoko assustou Ren – Você lembra de nossa promessa, certo?

– P-promessa?

– Você comeu hoje, certo? – Kyoko pergunta com uma aura assustadora que se espalhou pelo carro.

– Talvez.

– T-s-u-r-u-g-a-s-a-n!

– Comi um bolinho de arroz com alga nori. Foi muito nutritivo. – Ren diz, sorrindo.

– Não é comida de verdade! Você tem que aprender a comer direito! Profissionais sabem cuidar de seu corpo. Uma criança sabe que tem que comer!

– Que rude! Eu como todos os dias, não é o suficiente?

– Não! Você tem que comer uma refeição completa! Não só um bolinho de arroz. Aposto que ficou doente! – a sobrancelha de Yashiro treme e Ren lhe manda um olhar que disse "Diga alguma coisa e você está morto".

– Mogami-san, eu sou um profissional e por isso sou ocupado. Não tenho muito tempo livre para me alimentar direito.

– Então coma de manhã direito! E leve comida com você!

– Chegamos. - Ren avisa e sai do carro, travando-o e indo para o elevador.

– Yashiro-san, você tem que fazer Tsuruga-san comer. Ele não sabe o que é comida real e o que é lanche.

– Hai.

– É sua responsabilidade ter a certeza de que ele está se alimentando, já que ele não o faz. – Kyoko manda um olhar a Ren que aperta o botão do elevador.

– Além de playboy é uma criança. – Kyoko sussurra.

– Eu ouvi isso. – Ren diz fazendo uma voz de criança, a mesma que ele utilizava com sua irmã Setsu.

– Inacreditável. – Kyoko diz saindo do elevador e sentindo algo bater contra suas pernas, agarrando-se a elas.

– Onee-chan! – Maria diz, chorando de alegria.

– Maria-chan!

– Eu tentei segurá-la. – Lory aparece em trajes escoceses.

– Presidente! Você é muito irresponsável! Como pode mentir daquele jeito? – Ren pergunta, irritado.

– Ah, fui descoberto. – Lory da um sorriso malicioso e levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição.

– Nós pensamos que Mogami-san havia desistido de ser uma atriz!

– Onee-chan! Eu estava com saudades!

– Maria-chan... Espera, vocês viram o bilhete?

– Sim.

– Não era só em caso de emergência que ia usá-lo, boss? – Kyoko pergunta e Ren olha para ela surpreso. Kyoko nunca havia chamado Lory de boss, só quando havia interpretado Kuon.

– Bem, Kotanami-kun e Ren se recusaram a acreditar em mim mesmo depois da minha maravilhosa atuação. Então eu mostrei.

– Bem, funcionou. – Kanae aparece.

– Mokooooooooooooooooo-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Eu senti sua falta! – Kyoko pula em cima de Kanae, abraçando-a.

– Môo, sai de cima de mim!

– Moko-san! Me desculpaaa! Eu menti pra você! Ahhh, eu sou a pior amiga e kohai do mundo! – Kyoko começa a chorar desesperadamente. Kanae hesita ao ver Kyoko chorando.

– Você...terminou seus trabalhos?

– Eh? S-sim.

– Tirou fotos de lá?

– Sim, muitas.

– Me mostre elas e eu vou te perdoar.

– Mooookooo-saaaannnn! – Kyoko abraça Kanae de novo. – Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

– Mooo, já entendi. – Kanae afasta Kyoko de si. – Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? – Kanae sussurra.

– Ah, nós nos encontramos num show. – Kyoko responde.

– E você fez o teste não é? – Kanae pergunta com um sorriso malicioso. – no dia em que sumiu. Você agarrou ele, não é?

– Moko-san! – Kyoko grita com o rosto vermelho e acaba gritando sem perceber – Eu nunca agarraria Tsuruga-san!

– Eh? – Ren olha pra ela, chocado.

– Oh, shit. – Kyoko murmura em inglês.

– Que pena Ren. – Lory sussurra pra ele e recebe um olhar maligno de Ren.

– Hahahahahahaha! – Kanae ri do embaraço da amiga.

– Moko-san!

– Você poderia me explicar, Mogami-san? Sobre o que é esse "Eu nunca agarraria Tsuruga-san". – Ren pergunta com um sorriso brilhante.

– Aha..ahaha...ahaha... Me desculpe! – Kyoko se curva.

– Mogami-san, você esteve fantasiando sobre mim? – Ren pergunta, se fingindo de envergonhado – Que embaraçoso.

– Não! Não! Absolutamente não! Eu nunca faria algo assim tão desrespeitoso para meu sempai! Além disso, eu não tenho motivos para fantasiar com você. – Ren sente uma facada contra seu coração. – Eu nunca fantasiaria com você! Nunca vamos ter mais do que a relação sempai e kohai, por isso eu nunca lhe imaginaria desse jeito! – Ren sente uma facada por cada frase.

– Eu pensei assim. – Ren murmura, ainda sentindo a dor.

– Ren, tenho pena de você. – Yashiro diz.

– Onee-chan! Adivinha! – Maria diz animada.

– O que, Maria-chan? – Kyoko sorri.

– Faltam apenas 3 anos 281 dias 3 horas 39 minutos e 18 segundos!

– Hum? Para que?

– Para eu me casar com Ren-sama! – Maria pula no colo de Ren.

– Ohhh, então você também é um lolita? – Kyoko pergunta com um olhar de desgosto e Ren desvia o olhar – Playboy.

– Hahahahahahahahahahaha! – Lory começa a rir – No dia que o Ren for um playboy eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra!

– Presidente!

– Mogami-kun, esse garoto não sabe nada, absolutamente nada sobre o amor.

– Presidente! – Ren o repreende.

– Eu sei disso. – Kyoko diz, sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Mogami-san!

– Vamos descobrir juntos, né, Tsuruga-san? – Kyoko pergunta com um sorriso brilhante, sem se dar conta da ambigüidade da frase. Ren recua dois passos e Yashiro sorri maliciosamente.

– Ohohoh, se deu bem, ein, Ren? – Yashiro murmura.

– Ne, Tsuruga-san?

– S-s-sim. – Ren responde ainda chocado.

– Então, Mogami-kun, quais foram os resultados da sua última tarefa como integrante da Seção Love Me?

– Perfeitos! – Kyoko sorri.

– Espera ai! Ela se formou da Seção Love Me?! Quando? Por que? Como?

– Moko-san, se acalme.

– Eu não acredito! Eu sou a única nessa seção amaldiçoada?!

– Que rude, Kotanami-kun. – Lory diz, magoado.

– Ainda tem a Amamiya-san.

– Ela já se formou!

– Eh? Quando?

– Ano passado. Não acredito! O que você fez?! Me diga! Deve ter um segredo.

– Huuum... Eu só... descobri que ainda posso amar.

– Por que?! E toda aquela história de 'nunca mais vou me apaixonar de novo'!? E a vingança contra o Fuwa?!

– Náh, não ligo mais pra isso. Moko-san, você precisa sentir o amor pela família e pelo Hiou-kun, lógico. – Kyoko diz, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– D-d-do que está falando?!

– Hiou-kun? Ohhhh, então Kotonami-kun está apaixonada por aquele garoto? – o Presidente pergunta.

– Eu vou ajudar! – Maria diz – Eu posso fazer um feitiço e ele vai se apaixonar por você!

– Não, muito obrigada. – Kanae diz imediatamente, com medo das idéias da garota.

– Maria-chan, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi na seção Love Me foi: Não se pode decidir o amor. Ele simplesmente vem.

– Onee-chan...

– Bem, às vezes você se apaixona e tem tanta raiva de si mesma por se apaixonar por um garoto impossível que você tenta jogar todo tipo de praga e maldição em si mesma. – Kyoko diz com uma aura assustadora.

– Você está falando do Fuwa, Mogami-san?

– Ele não é o garoto impossível, Tsuruga-san. Só é um garoto mimado, narcisista e egocêntrico. Um mala sem alça.

– Espera ai! Cadê a aura assustadora? Cadê o ódio? – Kanae pergunta.

– Eu não odeio mais o Shou, Moko-san. Nós até somos amigos agora.

– Quem é você?! O que fez com a Kyoko?! O que fez com minha melhor amiga?! – Kanae se afasta. – Maria, não se aproxime. Não é a Kyoko. É um clone!

– Onee-chan, o que aconteceu?

– Eu cresci. Se bem que era mais divertido odiar ele. – Kyoko sorri gentilmente para Maria.

– Perfeito! Aqui está uma mulher adulta! – Lory diz com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas você ainda tem um trabalho a fazer Mogami-san. É o que eu chamo de "Parte dois da formatura da Seção Love Me"!

– Há?! – Kyoko pergunta, abobalhada.

– Ren, aqui está o script que o diretor lhe mandou. Vá pra casa agora.

– Hum, sim. – Ren olha para Kyoko – Quer uma carona?

– Ela não vai. – Lory responde – Ainda tenho assuntos a tratar com ela.

– Você se deu mal. – Kanae diz.

– Moko-san!

– Hum, Kotonami-san, gostaria de uma carona? – Ren pergunta, mais por educação do que por gosto.

– Não, obrigada. Vou esperar a Kyoko.

– Moko-san...

– Além disso, tenho que decorar minhas falas para amanhã e na minha casa é que não vou conseguir. – Kanae diz com uma aura de cansaço.

– Bem, então eu vou indo.

– Espere ai, Tsuruga-san. – Kyoko diz com uma voz severa – Assim que chegar em casa, você irá comer. Comida real. Nada de bolinhos de arroz. Entendido?

– Se eu comer agora vou engordar.

– Não vai fazer mal, já que tem um corpo perfeito.

– Mogami-san...

– Não esqueça que eu já vi tudo, onii-san. – Kyoko diz na voz de Setsu. Ele podia lembrar como se fosse ontem, quando eles estavam interpretando os irmãos Heel, que acidentalmente Kyoko entrou no banheiro quando Ren estava tomando banho.

– Epa, epa! Parou tudo! Como assim viu tudo?! Kyoko-chan, você... viu o... Ai meu Deus! – Yashiro tem um treco e Ren o empurra pra dentro do elevador, se despedindo.

– Então, Kyoko, quando ia me contar que sua relação com Tsuruga-san era tão pessoal que você o viu pelado? – Kanae pergunta. Maria estava ao lado de Kyoko e podia jurar que há um minuto Ren tinha corado. Maria já havia percebido os sentimentos de Ren por Kyoko, era muito obvio, mas não entendia como Kyoko podia não ter conhecimento disso. Apesar dela amar muito Ren, se fosse com sua Onee-sama, ela permitiria e ainda apoiaria.

_"Tenho que falar com Kanae-chan sobre isso"._

– Mogami-kun, nós precisamos conversar agora. Não quero me atrasar. Tenho que ver se Mai vai ficar com Jun.

– O que? – Kanae perguntou sem entender.

– Sim, boss, quer dizer, presidente. – Kyoko já havia se acostumado a não perguntar sobre Lory. Sabia que ia receber uma resposta estranha. Mas ela estava curiosa sobre esse trabalho.


	4. Chapter 4

_YOO! Desculpe a demora eu estava sem tempo, mas aqui esta o 4 cap, espero que gostem ^-^_

No próximo dia, exatamente ás 8 da noite, Kyoko estava sentado, na sala da seção Love Me, olhando para o Script em suas mãos. Com certeza era uma ótima história. E ela realmente se relacionou com a personagem. Mas de alguma forma, ela estava hesitante em aceitar o papel. Ela já havia feito vários romances, mas nenhum deles tinha tanta intensidade no amor demonstrado pelos personagens. O problema não eram as cenas de beijo, ou de abraço, mas sim o sentimento que estaria presente. Ela já tinha decifrado seu personagem e entendido muito bem os sentimentos dela, apenas não sabia se poderia interpretá-los direito. Ela não sabia o que era amar alguém que não se podia amar.

_"Ren"_

Ou ela sabia. Enquanto estava na América, Kyoko nunca pensou muito em seus sentimentos por Ren. Lógico, lembrou de seu querido sempai e muitas vezes usou os bonequinhos dele para se repreender, mas evitou restritamente pensar na descoberta que tinha feito antes de partir. Bom, pelo menos ela não teria que se preocupar muito em saber se Ren gostava dela do mesmo jeito ou não, já que ele admitiu para Bo já ter uma garota de quem gostava.

**_"Alguém que não consegue atuar, não é necessário no set"_**

– oko... Kyoko! – a garota é tirada de seus pensamentos.

– Hã? Moko-san?

– O que deu em você?

– Nada. Só viajei por um instante. O que está fazendo aqui?

– Ainda estou entalada nessa maldita seção, se lembra? Tenho trabalho a fazer.

– Eu vou te ajudar, Moko-san! – Kyoko se levanta animada e Kanae nem pensa duas vezes para aceitar. Ter uma ajudinha não era nada mal.

Enquanto Kanae limpava o chão, Kyoko ia colando pôsters de uma banda japonesa que havia acabado de fazer sua estréia, Ice Hearth.

– Sobre o que era o drama que o presidente falou ontem?

– Ah, isso. – Kyoko entra em depressão e Kanae se afasta alguns passos – Mokooo-saan – Kyoko fala com um voz de fantasma, assustando todos por perto – Como é amar alguém que não se pode amar?

– Há? O que é isso?

– Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu já fiz vários papeis românticos, mas nunca um que tivesse esse sentimento tão profundo!

– Espera, do que você ta falando?

– Moko-san, eu tenho que interpretar uma garota que ama alguém que não pode de maneira alguma amar essa pessoa.

– Por que?

– Por que é proibido!

– E daí? Apenas siga o script.

– Não é esse o problema. Eu não sei se vou conseguir mostrar todos os sentimentos dela. Amar alguém, mas não poder demonstrar nem desfrutar do amor.

– Isso é meio triste, não é?

– Eu sei!

– Mas se você ama essa pessoa tanto assim, não é o suficiente só ficar do lado dela?

– Agora que você disse...

– Espera, eu pensei que você amasse o Tsuruga-san. Não é um amor proibido pra você? – Kanae pergunta e Kyoko olha de olhos arregalados pra ela.

– HÀ?! Eu amar o Tsuruga-san?! Isso é impossível!

– Kyoko, olha pra você. Você está tremendo, suas mãos estão suando, daqui eu estou ouvindo seu coração e você está vermelha. É mais do que obvio.

– Moko-san... – Kyoko começa a chorar.

– Ah, o que? O que?

– Eu tentei! Tentei muito esquecer! Mas não consegui! O que eu faço?!

– Mooo! Do que você está reclamando? Você sabe muito bem como é ter um amor proibido. Apenas use no set e pronto!

– Moko-san! Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter! Mas eu nunca poderia usar o Tsuruga-san assim.

– Mooo, para com isso! Se você sabe como interpretar não tem do que reclamar, certo?! Apenas vai lá e seja você mesma.

– Moko-saaaan!

– Kyoko, eu vou dizer isso só uma vez, por isso, escute atentamente.

– Sim, sim!

– Você é uma atriz maravilhosa e de um jeito muito estranho, sempre consegue achar um jeito de interpretar o personagem perfeitamente. Além disso, você sabe perfeitamente como é amar alguém que não se pode amar, pelas suas palavras, então não tem do que reclamar.

– Moko-san! – Kyoko tenta abraçá-la ,mas é impedida – Você também é uma atriz maravilhosaaaa!

– Mooo, já entendi! – Kanae tinha o rosto um pouco vermelho pelo elogio.

– Você tem razão! Eu posso fazer isso!

– Esse é o espírito! Vai lá e acaba com eles!

– Moko-san, eu não posso fazer isso. Vai destruir o set. – Kyoko diz com um rosto inocente.

_"Ai meu deus! Mesmo depois de dois anos ela não muda nada!"_

– Esquece, ta?

– Obrigada, Moko-san! – Kyoko se despede e vai embora. Maria aparece de um lugar totalmente desconhecido.

– Você não gosta do Ren-sama, não é?

– Nem um pouco. – Kanae diz, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Mas você já sabe dos sentimentos dele, não é?

– Com certeza. Só a Kyoko não sabe ainda. – Kanae suspira.

– E você não quer juntá-los?

– Talvez sim. Talvez não. Ele é uma falha no amor. E a Kyoko já sofreu demais. Não quero que ele a machuque mais.

– Mas Ren-sama nunca faria algo desse tipo.

– Você já viu ele quando perde o controle, certo? E só acontece quando ele está com a Kyoko.

– Sim. – Maria abaixa a cabeça, lembrando de quando Ren descobriu que Kyoko havia feito o PV de Shou, Prisioner.

– Mas talvez eles sejam perfeitos um para o outro.

– Você não está se contradizendo?

– Talvez. – Kanae ri maliciosamente. – Que tal nós darmos um empurrãozinho neles?

– Eu gosto da idéia. – Maria sorri maliciosamente.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? – elas escutam uma voz atrás delas e se viram, encontrando Yashiro, com a sobrancelha levantada.

– Perfeito! Você está nessa.

– Eh? O que?

– O grande plano "Vamos juntar Onee-chan e Ren-sama e fazê-los admitir que se amam!" – Maria diz fazendo uma pose confiante com chamas nos olhos.

– Estou dentro. Nem que eu gaste minha vida nisso, temos que fazê-los ficarem juntos! – Yashiro diz, também em chamas. Kanae olha para os dois e suspira.

_"Onde é que eu fui me meter?"_

No próximo dia Kyoko acorda mais cedo, já que teria o encontro com o resto do elenco do drama. Ela estava de alguma forma animada. E estava muito ansiosa para contar isso para Ren. Ela se levantou e olhou a sua volta, encontrando um quarto de hotel em perfeito estado. Kyoko se levantou e tomou um banho rápido, vestindo uma de suas saias americanas que sua amiga Julie lhe deu. Era bem curta, mas Kyoko já estava acostumada. Pegou seu casaco, sua bolsa e conferiu se estava tudo ali dentro. Celular, ok. Carteira, ok. Corn, ok. Script, ok.

– Yoshi, estou pronta! – Kyoko sai do quarto de luxo e fecha a porta. Na recepção entrega sua chave e sai, já tendo um táxi a sua espera. Kyoko agradece o segurança e ganha um olhar envergonhado do homem.

Depois de meia hora, Kyoko estava entrando na TBM. As pessoas logo a reconheceram e os homens lhe lançavam olhares nada decentes. Kyoko olhou para o relógio. 8:52.

_"Faltam ainda 8 minutos. Ótimo."_

– Com licença. – Kyoko se aproximou da recepcionista que lhe olhos com os olhos arregalados.

– S-s-sim?

– Eu gostaria de saber onde fica a sala 605.

– Ah, Kyoko-sama, sim, me falaram que logo chegaria. É no 6º andar. Dobre a direita e é no final do corredor.

– Muito obrigada. – Kyoko sorri gentilmente e se dirige ao elevador. Ao entrar, tira o script da bolsa e dá uma olhada. Ela havia passado o dia anterior lendo a história, mas ainda sentia a vontade de lê-la novamente. Era uma história incrível. Mas ela estava curiosa para saber quem seria seu par.

Ela saiu do elevador e foi andando pelo corredor. Quando abriu a porta viu alguém que não esperava.

– K-k-kei?! – Kyoko olhava para o garoto na sua frente. Ele tinha sido um de seus melhores amigos na América. Tinha cabelos pretos e olhos azuis. Vestia uma calça Jean, com all stars e uma camisa branca com o nome de uma banda americana.

– Aiko! – então ela viu atrás dele Julie.

– Julie! – e do lado dela viu outra pessoa totalmente inesperada. – T-t-tsuruga-san?!

– Bom dia, Mogami-san – Ren falou, tentando não parecer tão surpreso.

– Aiko! Eu senti tanto a sua falta, meu amor! – Kei puxou Kyoko para um abraço e lhe deu um beijo. Na boca.

Todos encararam surpresos e Ren nem sequer conseguia se mexer. Mas então perceberam que Kyoko havia colocado sua mão no meio, impedindo o beijo.

– Kei! O que eu disse sobre isso?!

– É errado e talvez as pessoas entendam mal. – ele disse com a cabeça baixa, igual uma criancinha.

– Aiko! Ou melhor, Kyoko-chan. – Julie abraçou ela que retribuiu.

– O que estão fazendo aqui?

– Nós somos atores, Kyoko-chan. Estamos aqui para trabalhar. – Julie diz, sorrindo maliciosamente. Então sussurra – Você não me disse que o seu querido sempai Tsuruga Ren era o maior gatinho.

– Julie!

– Aiko! Por que não me contou que seu nome era Kyoko? Você é a Na-chan!

– Ahahaa, desculpe.

– Você é tão mal comigo! Mesmo eu te amando tanto!

– Ora, ora, ora! Parece que já temos nosso triângulo amoroso! – uma voz grossa ecoou pela sala e todos se viraram para a porta, encontrando o diretor Date Hirotaka.

– Diretor. – todos fizeram uma breve reverência e se sentaram. Por azar, Kyoko ficou na frente de Ren, com Julie e Kei de seus dois lados. Kyoko estava tendo dificuldades para ignorar a aura assassina de Ren. Tudo bem, ela estava realmente desesperada.

– Bom dia a todos. Para aqueles que não me conhecem, meu nome é Date Hirotaka e eu vou ser o diretor deste drama. Eu sou muito conhecido por ser bastante rígido no trabalho, certo, Kyoko-chan?

– S-sim. – Kyoko responde, se lembrando dos dias em que trabalharam juntos e de como o diretor refazia a cena até estar perfeita.

– Eu não quero assustar ninguém, mas eu escolhi vocês por acreditar em suas habilidades na atuação. Mas se eu não obtiver o resultado esperado, ou algum de vocês causar problemas no set, eu não vou pensar duas vezes para demiti-los. – a aura que emanava de Hirotaka assustou a todos, que permaneceram calados.

– Vocês não precisam ficar assim. Eu não vou engolir ninguém. – Hirotaka diz rindo e o ar ameniza. – Bom, alguns de vocês aqui presentes não receberam o script, apenas sabem quais seus papeis, certo? – algumas vozes responderam sim.

– A história roda em volta de Saionji Takumi e Saionji Yumiko, dois irmãos que freqüentam a mesma faculdade. Sua família é composta por Saionji Shouta e Saionji Hideo. A mãe morreu em um acidente trágico quando Yumiko tinha 5 anos. Takumi tem 3 melhores amigos: Shibuya Kazuya, Sanjo Akatsuki e Takashi Sui.. Juntos são "Four King". Pensem nisso como uma gangue.

– Vai ter cenas de luta? – Kei pergunta.

– Sim. Continuando: Takumi e Yumiko são irmãos, mas apesar disso, se amam igual um homem e uma mulher. Takumi se culpa por isso e para esquecer o amor pela irmã, ele age como um playboy. Não vai ser difícil atuar isso, não é, Ren? – todos os olhares se voltam para Ren e Kyoko paralisa. Ren seria seu par.

– Sim. – Ren responde com um sorriso.

– Mas Yumiko também não é santa. Ela é bem popular e recebe muitas confissões, já tendo ficado com vários garotos.

– Ela é do tipo sexy? – Julie pergunta.

– Mais ou menos. Bem, o que Yumiko não sabe, é que ela é adotada. Um dos amigos de Takumi gostam de Yumiko, e bem, acontecem algumas brigas pela garota. Bom, já deu pra perceber que vai ser uma história bem agitada e cheia de surpresas.

– Date-san, quem vai ser a Yumiko?

– Bem, vamos por ordem. Vão se apresentando e dizendo seus personagens. Eu sou Date Hirotaka, sou o diretor.

– Sou Peter Smith – diz um garoto em volta dos 12 anos – Vou interpretar Saionji Shouta.

– Itsumi Momose. Interpreto Kawashi Rika, amiga de Yumiko.

– Tsuruga Ren. Sou Saionji Takumi.

– Ichijou Kaito. Interpreto Sanjo Akatsuki, amigo de Takumi.

– Mathew Parker. Interpreto Takashi Sui, amigo de Takumi.

– Kate Green. Interpreto Nakayama Midori, amiga de Yumiko.

E assim foram se apresentando.

– Kei Hill. Interpreto Shibuya Kazuya, amigo de Takumi.

– Mogami Kyoko ou Fumiko Aiko. Interpreto Saionji Yumiko. – todos olham para Kyoko, que sorria confiante. Ren congela ao escutar isso.

_"Tenho certeza de que tem coisa do presidente nisso!"_

– Sou Julie Clark. Interpreto Nomiya Hikari.

– Acabou? – diretor pergunta, olhando para todos.

– Diretor Ogata, eu percebi que o está faltando o pai, Saionji Hideo. – Itsumi diz.

– Ahhhh! Essa é uma bela surpresa! Ele deve estar cheg...

– Eu cheguei! – um homem de óculos escuros aparece na porta. Cabelos loiros e olhos claros, com um terninho simples, mas de marca.

– Ah, Kuu! Foi mais cedo do que eu esperava. E onde ela está?

– Estou aqui, Hirotaka-san. – uma mulher linda aparece atrás de Kuu. Ela usava uma saia longa, com uma blusa de mangas, estilosa. Seus cabelos loiros e cacheados caiam por suas costas e seus olhos verdes pareciam sorrir.

– Julie Hizuri. – eles se abraçam

Kyoko fica olhando a cena e depois repara em Ren. Ele estava congelado, como se estivesse passando mal. Não ousava levantar o olhar.

– Tsuruga-san. – Kyoko sussurra o nome dele – Tsuruga-san, você está bem?

– Eh? – Ren levanta o rosto.

– Está se sentindo mal?

– Não, Mogami-san. Estou bem. – Ren responde e levanta a cabeça, olhando para Julie. Olhando para sua mãe. Julie por outro lado, olhava seu filho, impressionada.

– Ele é mais lindo do que você disse, Kuu. – Julie diz, andando até Ren, que observava a mãe hesitante. Fazia 9 anos que não a via. – Muito prazer, Ren. Sou Julie Hizuri.

– O p-prazer é meu, Julie-san. – Ren se levanta e aperta a mão dela.

– Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, deixe-me apresentá-los. Esse é Kuu Hizuri, mas vocês já devem conhecê-lo. Ele interpretará Saionji Hideo, o pai de Takumi e Yumiko. E essa, é sua esposa, Julie Hizuri, que interpretará a mãe biológica de Yumiko.

Kyoko sente seu queixo cair. Não conseguia acreditar! Ela faria um filme com seu Oto-san e oka-san!

Alguns meses depois de Kyoko chegar na América, Kuu apareceu em sua casa, convidando-a para visitá-lo. Kyoko foi e lá encontrou a mulher mais bonita que já havia visto. Julie era a mãe que ela sempre quis. Gentil, simpática, cuidadosa, engraçada, carinhosa. Kyoko adorou os dias que passaram juntas, além de ter descoberto muito mais coisas sobre Kuon.

– Kyoko-chan! / Kuon! – Julie e Kuu dizem ao mesmo tempo. Todos olham para ela, que se levanta sorrindo.

– Oto-san! Okaa-san! - Kyoko vai até eles, abraçando-os. – Vocês não me contaram que viriam para cá. Ainda mais para fazer o mesmo filme!

– Era uma surpresa. – Julie diz, sorrindo. – Nee, você não me disse que o seu sempai era tão lindo. – Kyoko fica um pouco vermelha e Julie ri.

– Ok, ok, depois vocês conversam. O elenco desse filme é um pouco grande e como muitos aqui não se conhecem, é melhor ter um entrosamento antes das filmagens começarem.

– Que tal ir para as fontes termais? – alguém sugere.

– Ou então para a praia?

– Não, nós iremos para Okinawa durante as filmagens.

– Que tal Kyoto? – Kuu sugere.

– É uma boa idéia. Alguém discorda? – todos ficam calados. Todos sabiam que Kyoko era um ótimo lugar. Ren olhou para Kyoko que tinha uma aura depressiva ao seu redor.

– Mogami-san? Está tudo bem?

– Eh? Ah, sim, está tudo ótimo. – Kyoko diz sorrindo.

– Mogami-san, desde quando tem o hábito de mentir para mim?

– Eh?

– Está com algum problema, não é? Você sabe que pode me dizer. – Ren diz, sorrindo gentilmente.

– Tsuruga-san...

– É algum problema com o drama? – Ren pergunta. – Está em dúvida como interpretar os sentimentos da personagem?

– Não. Na verdade estou muito feliz que você é o meu par, Tsuruga-san. – Kyoko sorri timidamente e depois coloca um sorriso confiante – Eu vou lhe mostrar tudo o que aprendi. Não vou ser controlada pela sua atuação, Tsuruga-san. – Kyoko diz, com o punho fechado, diante de um desafio.

– Estou ansioso por isso, Mogami-san. – Ren sorri.

– Kyoko, não vai apresentar ele para seus amigos? – Julie chega, junto de Kei.

– Ah. Tsuruga-san, esses são Julie e Kei. Eles moravam junto comigo no apartamento lá na América.

– É um prazer. Obrigado por tomar conta dela. – Ren diz, dando seu sorriso mais brilhante, fazendo Julie corar até o mais profundo de sua alma.

– É lógico que eu cuidaria dela. Afinal, ela vai ser minha esposa. – Kei diz, sorrindo para Ren.

– Eh? Mogami-san, você me disse que ia ser a minha esposa. Já fui trocado? – Ren pergunta, fingindo tristeza, mas respondendo ao desafio de Kei.

– Tsuruga-san! – Kyoko estava totalmente corada – Não brinque desse jeito! Eu sei que é divertido me perturbar, mas coloque limites! – Ren ri da expressão dela.

– Sim, sim. – Kyoko olha para de trás de Ren e todos a percebem olhando para Itsumi, que estava lhe chamando. – Vá lá, Mogami-san.

– Com licença! – Kyoko corre até lá, sorrindo e começa a conversar com Itsumi e os outros atores.

– Ela é sempre assim. Toda animada e interativa. Uma ótima amiga.

– Sim... – Ren a encara por alguns segundos e olha para seus pais. Não sabia nem o que dizer se fosse conversar com eles. Não sabia como encará-los. Principalmente sua mãe. Como ela estava? O que ela pensou do vídeo que Kuon havia feito? Ela estava feliz por vê-lo? Ou ela não queria mais nenhum contato com ela? Ela estava sofrendo?

– Hey, Ren! – Hirotaka chama – Venha aqui.

– Ah, sim. Com licença. – Ren diz para Julie e Kei e se afasta.

– Ele é lindo! Além de ser um perfeito cavalheiro! – Julie diz, com as mãos no rosto.

– Oh, Shut up! Ele não é essas coisas toda.

– Ciúmes? Talvez a Aik- não, Kyoko-chan seja levada por ele.

– Cala a boca. Por que não cuida dos seus próprios problemas?

– Não sou eu quem não consegue pegar uma simples garota. – Julie diz, gozando dele.

_"Bem, de normal ela não tem nada. Aquela garota é a mais estranha que já conheci"_

– Ei! Não menospreze minhas habilidades! Nessa viagem eu definitivamente vou fazer ela perceber os sentimentos dela por mim e nós vamos namorar! – chamas saiam dele e Julie suspira, se afastando e deixando ele sozinho, indo para perto de Kyoko. Após alguns minutos, Kyoko se aproxima de Julie e Kuu.

– Ah, é tão nostálgico ir para Kyoto.

– Oto-san?

– Eu fui com o Kuon para lá quando ele tinha 10 anos. Ele era tão fofo! – Kuu começa seu próprio drama e Julie e Kyoko riem.

– Nee, Kyoko-chan, o que você acha do Ren? – Kyoko se assusta pela forma intima de chamar, mas deve ser pelo costume americano.

– Ele é um ótimo sempai!

– Só isso?

– E amigo!

– Só?

– Eh?

– Nada mais? Não gosta dele?

– É claro que sim! Ele é meu respeitado sempai! O melhor ator que já vi! Um Deus da atuação! – os olhos de Kyoko brilham ao falar de Ren.

– Nossa, uma admiração muito grande você tem ai. Tem certeza de que não virou amor? – um sorriso malicioso aparece no rosto de Julie.

– O-o-o-okaa-san! É impossível isso acontecer! Eu nunca me apaixonaria pelo Tsuruga-san! Eu não sou digna nem de pensar em ter esse sentimento por ele! É simplesmente um pecado!

– Por que? Ele é um homem, você é uma mulher. Vocês se conhecem, são amigos, respeitam um ao outro. O que tem de errado nascer amor daí?

– É impossível! É algo muito desrespeitoso para meu sempai! Além, disso, seria vergonhoso para ele ter alguém como eu gostando dele!

– Kyoko-chan... – Julie suspira. Aquela garota é das difíceis. – Você não pode se menosprezar. Você é uma mulher maravilhosa e tenho certeza de que qualquer homem ficaria honrado em ser amado por você.

– Okaa-san... – as lágrimas começam a sair dos olhos de Kyoko.

– Eh? Koyko-chan? O que foi?

– N-não, é nada. É só que é a primeira vez que me dizem algo assim. Normalmente dizem que eu sou plana, chata e feia.

– Quem disse isso?! Esse cara só pode ser cego!

– Com certeza. – Ren chega, sorrindo.

– T-tsuruga-san! – Kyoko olha para ele pelo canto do olho e encontra o sorriso brilhante. O sorriso falso.

_"Por que? Por que ele está sorrindo assim? O que eu fiz?"_

– Ah, Ren, você sabe de quem ela está falando? – Julie pergunta, sorrindo. Ainda não acreditava que estava conversando com seu filho.

– Sim.

– Como ele é?

– Não tenho palavras para descrevê-lo.

– T-t-tsuruga-san, você e-está bravo?

– Bravo? Por que eu estaria bravo?

– E-eu n-n-n-não sei. – Kyoko estava tremendo. Aquele sorriso era assustador.

– Eu não estou bravo por você ter perdoado ele tão facilmente Mogami-san, se é isso que pensa. – o sorriso aumenta.

– Você o perdoou? Por que, Kyoko-chan? Ele foi tão mal com você!

– Ele pediu desculpas. E nós não somos mais crianças para continuar com essa briga. Se ele não gosta de mim, então pronto. Não é como se ao perdoar ele eu admiti que ainda amo ele.

A aura ao redor de Ren ficou escura e os demônios de Kyoko começaram a surgir.

– Estou feliz por você Mogami-san. – Ren diz, e sai de perto.

– O-o q-que eu f-fiz?

– Ah ah, ciúmes é algo tão patético.

– Ciúmes? Quem está com ciúmes?

– Não se preocupe Kyoko-chan. Ren deve apenas estar nervoso por causa do drama.

– Nervoso? Por que?

– Kyoko-chan, ele vai estar trabalhando com atores muito habilidosos sob a direção do diretor Date, que tem fama aqui e na América. Estar nervoso é normal.

– Você está nervosa, oka-san?

– Um pouquinho. Mas esse vai ser nosso segredo, né? – ela coloca o dedo indicador nos lábios, em um sinal de silêncio.

– Sim.

– Ok, pessoal! – o diretor chama a atenção de todos – Nossa viagem será na sexta e voltaremos no domingo. Em Kyoto direi como será programada as gravações.

_"Sexta? É depois de amanhã! Nossa, tenho que me preparar"._

– Quero todos em frente a LME exatamente ás 7 da manhã. Assim não perderemos tempo. Bom, estão todos dispensados.

– Hai! – todos respondem. Kyoko se despede de todos e dá um rápido tchau para Ren sem olhar em seus olhos, indo embora o mais rápido possível. Ela passaria o resto do dia treinando suas cenas no hotel.

– Ren, ela está com medo de você. – Kuu chega perto do filho, olhando para a 'filha' que saia apressada.

– Eu sei. – Ren diz, suspirando – Não posso fazer nada.

– Apenas não assuste ela tanto, se não, suas chances vão diminuir.

– Eu não tenho chances para perdê-las. Ela nunca me veria desse jeito.

– Nunca se sabe. Julie também foi muito dificil de se conseguir.

– Hum? Eu fui difícil ou você não tinha coragem de me chamar para sair? – Julie chega por trás dos dois.

– Ahahaha. Você ouviu?

– Kuu, nós temos que ir. Boss quer nos ver. – a sobrancelha de Ren treme ao ouvir isso.

– Por favor, digam a ele para parar de jogar esses joguinhos e de se intrometer na minha vida amorosa. Acho que já sou grandinho o suficiente para poder tomar conta de mim mesmo.

– Tenho certeza disso. Mas nós, pais, sempre pensamos em vocês como crianças. – Kuu diz, sorrindo.

– Sim. – Ren se arrepende das palavras.

– Não precisa ficar assim, Ren. Nós entendemos você muito bem e lhe apoiamos em qualquer decisão que tomar.

– Sim, obrigado. – o celular de Ren toca e depois de alguns segundos ele deixa a sala.

– Com licença. – Julie, amiga de Kyoko chega perto do casal.

– Sim? – Julie pergunta, sorrindo.

– Ele... gosta da Kyoko-chan, não é?

– Por que pensa assim?

– O olhar dele para ela. O jeito que ele age perto dela. E eu vi aquele ataque de ciúmes. – Julie ri um pouco.

– Sim, acho que ele gosta. Mas é a primeira vez que o vejo, então não o conheço direito.

– Sério? Vocês pareciam tão íntimos.

– Deve ser impressão sua.

– É... Posso pedir um autografo? Eu sempre fui sua fã.

– Claro. – Julie se afastou e logo o casal também foi embora, indo para a casa, ou melhor, mansão de Lory.

– Takarada-sama, Hizuri-sama estão aqui para vê-lo.

– Ahh, pode deixá-los entrar.

– Sim. – depois de alguns minutos Julie e Kuu entram e os três se encaram.

– Seu seqüestrador! Ladrão de filhos! – Julie diz, com raiva – Como pode levar meu filho, meu único filho daquele jeito?!

– Eu apenas o tirei da vida de sofrimento que estava tendo, Julie. – Lory responde e Julie se cala. Era verdade. Kuon estava sofrendo ao lado dos pais. – Sentem-se. Vou lhes contar a vida do garoto como Tsuruga Ren.


End file.
